Memory Less Double
by death mega sega
Summary: Eggman uses a machine to turn Metal Sonic into a mobian with plans to use him to frame Sonic for misdeeds. But Metal Sonic soon suffers from amnesia after a hit to the head.
1. DNA Sample

_**Memory Less Double**_

_**Chapter 1: DNA Sample**_

_**4.6.2011 Deathy: **_I just thought of this idea. So please don't hate me for it.

_**Disclaimer: **_"Why am I going through his rubbish?"

Eggman put the last bolt on his machine and tightened it into place.

"There!" He said happily. "It's all ready for use! Then I can put that pesky blue fur ball out of my life for good!" He looked over his machine and pressed a button on the side. A small orb opened up. "Now all I need is Sonic's DNA and I'll be rid of him for good." The fat doctor turned around and walked out the door.

Once in another room, he pressed the button to an intercom. It gave a loud click to say it was on.

"Metal Sonic," the bald man called. "Come to my blueprints lab immediately!"

The blue hedgehog robot looked up at the intercom form his target practice. He stopped shooting the Sonic shaped targets and headed for Dr. Robotink's blue prints lab. He paused in front of the labs massive doors. Was he going to get a mission? Was he going to get another chance to do his greatest rival, Sonic the Hedgehog, in? Or was he going to be yelled at for something? He could only hope that he would get to destroy Sonic.

He pressed the button and the door slide opened in great haste. The egg shaped doctor's beady eyes stared at him with annoyance.

"What took you so long?" He snapped at the meacha.

"I am sorry doctor." Metal Sonic answered. He lowered his head.

"Very well." He sighed. "I have a mission for you."

Metal Sonic raised his head. He hadn't heard those sweet words in years. Finally, he would get to prove himself once more to his creator.

"What is the objective, Master?" He asked.

"I want you to go to Sonic the Hedgehog's residence and bring back a DNA sample. Do not let anyone see you. Is that clear?" Eggman stated.

"Yes Master!" Metal Sonic stated. "I shall bring back a DNA sample of Priority One shortly."

Metal Sonic walked out of the room with pride. He flew out of the secret base in the mountains and headed for Sonic's known residence. The blue blur had a house on almost every continent. He would stay there for very short periods of time. The one he was last seen staying at was in Mystic Ruins by Miles "Tails" Prower's residence.

Metal Sonic was hovering over the blue blur's house in a few minutes. He landed in the trees to stay hidden. He watched intensely. Sonic the Hedgehog was standing inside. Metal Sonic wanted so badly to destroy him here and now. But that was not his mission at the moment. Eggman would be furious with him if he did so. After all, he was not to be seen. Sonic was very fast, he would see him before his laser could strike him anyway.

Sonic stood in the kitchen making his favorite meal, chili dogs. He cooked them and was about to eat the delicious dish when all of a sudden his phone rang. He answered the phone as he took a bite out of his food.

"Hello?" The hedgehog answered with a mouth full of food.

"Hey Sonic." Tails said over the phone. His two tailed buddy hadn't been doing well since Cosmo had died. Sonic knew his best buddy was down by the sound of his voice. It was why he was staying so close by.

"Hey, buddy!" Sonic greeted happily. Maybe his happiness would infect Tails. "What's up?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to test the X Tornado's new modifications. It should fly twice as fast as it did before." Tails said perking up a little more.

"Sure!" Sonic said as he took another bite. "I'll be there in a second!"

"Okay. See you later." Tails said hanging up.

Sonic ate the last of his chili dog and put the phone on the charger. He picked up the plate and carelessly tossed it in the sink. The plate, however, hit the side of the sink and shattered. A shard flew and cut the blue blur's hand. Sonic clutched his hand in shock.

"Oh greet!" He exclaimed. "I'm bleeding all over the kitchen! Way uncool hedgehog!" He went and grabbed a Band-Aid. He grabbed a towel from the bath room and cleaned up the blood. Gathering the plate's shards, Sonic tossed them in the trash. After this was done, he raced off to Tails's workshop. He had kept his best bud waiting long enough.

Metal Sonic saw Sonic leaving; as soon as his enemy had left, he snuck in and went to the kitchen. Blood would make an excellent DNA sample. He picked up the towel that Sonic had used to clean up his blood.

"This should be enough for Master." Metal Sonic stated. "Though, I wonder why am I going through Sonic the Hedgehog's rubbish?" Metal Sonic decided to drop it and got going. "This was an easy mission!" Metal Sonic said as he flew back to the base. "Master will be so proud of me that he'll give me another mission soon!"

Metal Sonic landed in the base and raced for Eggman's blue print lab. "Master!" He called as he opened the door. "I have accomplished my mission! Here is your DNA sample!" He said as he walked up to the doctor's desk.

"Very good Metal Sonic." Eggman said. "Let's see it?"

Metal Sonic handed the mad scientist the towel. "Sonic's blood is on this towel." Metal Sonic stated for his master.

"Blood?" Eggman repeated with concern. "What happened to him?"

"He cut his hand on a broken plate, Master." Metal Sonic answered.

"Very well." The round one said with a nod. "Go to your recharging chamber. I'll call you when you're need."

"Yes Master." Metal Sonic said.

The blue and silver robot walked out of the lab and to his recharge chamber with his head hung low. He was hoping to get another mission as soon as this one was done. He didn't want to recharge. He wanted to prove himself to his master. Show him that he was all that he had wanted him to be when he was first built and more. But now, he was ordered to go to the recharge chamber and recharge. How boring.

After a few hours, Metal Sonic was awoken by a loud blaring sound in his hearing sensors. It was his master. He was calling him. "_Another mission!_" Metal Sonic thought joyously.

"Metal Sonic!" the red mustached doctor called. "Wake up and come to my lab this instant. I have a job for you to do!"

"Coming Master!" Metal Sonic said as he raced out of his chamber and to the lard lord's lab.

He pressed the button to open the lab door and stepped in.

"Yes, Master?" He asked standing front and center. He saluted his master respectfully.

Eggman stood in front of a giant machine. He had inserted Sonic the Hedgehog's DNA into the device.

"Good, you're here now." Eggman said crossing his arms.

"What is my mission, Master?" Metal Sonic asked.

Eggman walked over to slab connected to the machine. "Lay down on this slab." He ordered. The mecha nodded and complied. The doctor strapped Metal Sonic to it and walked over to the control panel. "Now you might feel a slight pinch." Eggman stated as he flicked the switch.

_**4.6.2011 [9:49] Deathy: **_Okay! I finished this chapter! I just randomly thought of this idea earlier. I hope you guys like it! Please READ & REVIEW!


	2. The New Body & Scheme

_**Memory Less Double**_

_**Chapter 2: The New Body and Schemes**_

_**21.6.2011 Deathy: **_Hey, everyone! I'm finally getting to chapter 2! Sorry it's been so long. Today is my mom's 38th birthday. So happy birthday mommy! Now on with the show!

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the idea.

Eggman stared in awe and satisfaction at what he had done. There on the slab now was no longer the robot that was there a moment before, but now there was what appeared to be Sonic the Hedgehog tied to it.

Eggman laughed with delight. "It worked!" He laughed. "It really did work! Now I can ruin that blue pest's reputation and have the people destroy him for me!"

The being on the slab head moved. He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked up to see Eggman laughing over him.

"Mas…ter?" He choked. "Was the machine a success?" He said slowly. His eyes then grew big. That was not his voice. He slowly looked the rest of his body. The metal plating was gone. He no longer had his rocket booster. His body looked fleshy. He cringed at the sight of this. "Master what has happened to me?" he cried.

"Calm down, Metal Sonic." Eggman ordered. "You're perfectly fine. The machine was a perfect success." The mad man stated.

Metal Sonic looked up at him and nodded. But his face was still a bit confused. Eggman untied him from the machine.

"Listen closely." Eggman ordered.

Metal Sonic stared at him directly into his eyes.

"You're job is to go into town and frame Sonic the Hedgehog for various crimes to anger the public. Do you understand?" Eggman asked.

"Yes master!" Metal Sonic stated saluting him. "Where would you like me to start master?"

Eggman thought for a moment. "Rob the Station Square Museum. There's a chaos emerald there. Bring it back here when you're done."

"Yes master!" He replies saluting. Metal Sonic walks out of the base and then thinks for a moment. "_How am I suppose to get to Station Square without my rocket booster?_" He began walking toward Station Square. After a while, he decided that it would be faster if he ran. He was very surprised at the level of speed he could reach with just his feet. The feeling of all the air rushing past him was exhilarating. No wonder Sonic loved this so much. However, the fun was over much too quick. Metal Sonic nearly ran into a light post. He skidded to a stop.

"That was close!" He breathed. He turned and looked for a sign. He was right next to his first target. This would be very easy.

Metal Sonic ran around the building to find a good entrance. He snuck in through a bathroom window. After he was securely inside the building, Metal Sonic ran around the museum at his top speed in search of the chaos emerald. He found it a few minutes later. He smiled with delight as he spin dashed the case that held it. The cameras all turned to him and he smirked at the audience. He waved as he stole the white stone and ran. The alarms were blaring in his ears. Metal Sonic was excited. He finally had a mission after so long. It felt great, though the whole being flesh thing was weird to him.

Metal Sonic eluded GUN's security bots with ease. He even went back and trashed a few of them. He was enjoying this. He ran off out of site and then went off to cause more trouble for the blue blur.

Sonic was sitting at his Uncle Chuck's chilidog stand eating his fourth one. He was having a good day. Sonic and Uncle Chuck were having one of their causal talks. Jules, Sonic's father, was even there.

"Sonic, how much can you eat?" Jules questioned.

"A lot." Sonic stated simply.

"That's scary." Jules stated as he watched Sonic eat his 6th chilidog.

"I know." Uncle Chuck stated. "He can eat at least 100 in one sitting."

"I feel bad for who tries to cook him a filling meal." Jules stated shaking his head. "No one can make that much for him in enough time."

"Nope." Uncle Charles agreed imagining it. "I already feel bad for his future wife."

"I'm right here." Sonic stated feeling somewhat insulted. "And I'm never getting married."

Jules gave him the best glare he could give in his robotic body. "Are you denying me and your mother grandchildren?" He asked with a stern tone.

Sonic looked worried for a moment. "You have to make my life difficult don't you?"

"As long as your mother and I have at least 2 grandchildren to spoil rotten, I'm good." Jules answered.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "You're serious?"

"Yep." Jules answered.

"Can we make a deal, that doesn't involve me getting married?" Sonic bargained.

"No." Jules answered before Sonic could make a deal out of it.

"You're mean." Sonic stated pouting.

"I am not. You have until you're 30 to get married. 40 to have a kid." Jules stated.

Sonic did a spit take with his soda. "30?" He yelled. "There is no way that's happening."

"Why not?" Jules questioned.

"Because." Sonic answered.

"That's not a decent answer." Jules stated. Uncle Chuck was snickering.

"Jules be reasonable with Sonny boy." Chuck began. "I mean, he is only 18 now. You're only giving the poor boy 10 years to get hitched."

"That's plenty of time." Jules stated. "In fact it's more than enough time. After all Ian got married in less than a month!"

"That was because Ian ran into things quickly. Too quickly." Chuck stated.

"For the record," Sonic interrupted their conversation. "Why don't you nag Uncle Chuck for not being married, Dad?"

"I use to all the time." Jules stated. "He used to threaten to you fatherless by some freak accident with the car. And no breaks."

"You were always a speedier behind in vehicle that you drove." Chuck stated. "No one suspect me if you were going too fast to stop for say a red light."

"So you were going to take the breaks off of my car?" He questioned.

"If it would make you stop nagging me." Uncle Chuck replied.

"How about this," Sonic began with a smirk. "I'll get married when Uncle Chuck does."

"We're not making that deal." The two hedgehogs stated in unison looking at Sonic.

Sonic shrugged. "I had to try." He stated. Just then, Antoine showed up and taped Sonic on his shoulder.

"Pardon moi, Sonic." Antoine stated. "But zere ez a problem. Please come with moi, Sonic."

"Sure Ant." Sonic said with a nod. "What's up?"

"I believe you have been ze frame." The coyote stated. "Please come with moi and all with be explained."

"Okay." Sonic shrugged as he walked with Antoine to the prison. There the blue blur was greeted by GUN officers and the Royal Secret Service. Antoine sat Sonic down in a chair. They explained to the confused hedgehog that they believed that he had be commenting crimes all over the world. However, they also had security cameras around the Republic of Acorn that showed that Sonic had been with his father and uncle all day. They told him that they believed that there was another imposter of him.

"It's probably Eggman's doing." Sonic stated getting up. "I'll go take care of him."

"No, Sonic!" Geoffrey St. John denied him leave. "You should stay within sight of someone. Say your father and Uncle Chuck. This will prove to everyone that you are not behind these crimes. Please Sonic, be reasonable!"

Sonic crossed his arms and pouted. "Very well. I'll stay with my dad for today. How long will it take for you guys to get to the bottom of this?"

"Not long faker." Shadow spoke up from his seat.

"Thanks Shadow!" Sonic said with a wave. "Hit Eggman once for me if he's behind this." He turned to Antoine. "Are you going to have to escort me back to my dad?" he asked with a disappointed expression.

"Non." Antoine answered. "Shadow will."

The black hedgehog stood up and walked over to Sonic. "Let's get you back to your daddy before he files a missing persons report."

Sonic crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

As the two were walking down the street Sonic decided he would try to have a conversation with Shadow.

"So how have you been?" Sonic asked.

"Okay." Shadow replied without emotion.

"Any reason why you're having to walk me back to Uncle Chuck's stand?" He asked.

Shadow glared at Sonic from the corner of eye and then looked down at the ground. "It was too crowded in that tiny room. It would've been bearable, but St. John is very annoying."

Sonic snickered as he tried his best to stifle his laugh. "I'm sorry." Sonic apologized. "I just didn't think you would dislike Geoffrey so much."

"I dislike everyone." Shadow stated. "Mister Peepy le pou is just way too head strong." Shadow looked up at the sky. "How do you people deal with him?"

"Oh, he used to be a lot worse, trust me." Sonic stated. "Luckily for us, he got married and his wife keeps him in line." Sonic laughed.

"Oh, so he got married in order to become less of an ego-maniac jerk?" Shadow actually chuckled. "His wife needs to beat him a little more if you ask me."

Sonic laughed with him. "I agree." After a moment, Shadow stopped laughing. "What, ultimate life forms shouldn't be laughing?"

Shadow glared at him.

"It's so hard to get along with you." Sonic stated.

"Very well," Shadow stated crossing his arms. "Why don't we race then?" Shadow challenged.

"Are you challenging me?" Sonic mused crossing his arms as well.

"Please, you're not challenging at all, faker." Shadow stated rolling his eyes. "I merely like to exercise."

"Whatever." Sonic rolled his eyes back at the black hedgehog. "What are the stakes?"

Shadow thought for a moment. "Loser gives the winner 50 bucks. The first to tag Sir Charles wins."

"Works with me." Sonic stated stretching. "We'll use this stop sign as the starting line."

"Very well." Shadow stated as they both got into starting position. "Ready. Set. Go!" He said as he raced off. Sonic was right beside him. The two were neck and neck the whole way. When Uncle Chuck came into view Shadow smirk at Sonic. He pulled out a red chaos emerald. He chaos control over to Uncle Chuck's side and tapped his arm. "Tag!" He yelled at Sonic, who skidded to a stop in front of the stand. Charles and Jules gave them both a weird look. "I win! Pay up Sonic!"

"That's so cheating!" Sonic insisted pointing an accusing finger at Shadow. Shadow smirk at him.

"Using Chaos Control wasn't against the rules. Maybe next time you'll think about that." Shadow stated wagging his finger at Sonic. "Now pay up."

Sonic rolled his eyes as he pulled him wallet out of his sock. He opened it and pulled out 30 bucks. "Dad." Sonic began. "Can I please borrow 20 bucks?"

"Why?" Jules asked.

"Because I made a beat with Shadow." Sonic explained. "He won, and I'm 20 bucks short of the deal."

"Sonic, you should know better than to make beats that you don't have enough money for." Jules nagged him. He looked at Shadow. "What exactly was this beat?" he asked the black hedgehog.

"Whoever got here first and tagged Charles," He pointed to Uncle Chuck, "Would be the winner. The looser would then owe the winner 50 bucks."

"That's explained why he tapped my arm." Uncle Chuck nodded.

Jules gave a robotic sigh. "Very well. Sonic, I'll give you the 20 bucks on one condition." He stated holding up his hand.

"What's that?" Sonic asked feeling he wasn't going to like this.

"What were we discussing earlier?" Jules teased.

Sonic huffed. "Fine." He pouted. "I'll do it."

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Charles get the camera and a sheet of paper. I need to make a contract." Jules stated. Sonic glared at him. "Shadow, I'll need you as witness."

"O-kay." Shadow stated. Jules pointed to Sonic's seat and gestured for Shadow to take the one at his other side. The two teenaged hedgehogs obliged. Uncle Chuck came back a moment later with the camera and the paper. He set it on record.

"You're so mean to your own son, Jules." Charles stated.

"I know, but it works." Jules stated. "Sonic, what exactly are you willing to agree to?"

Sonic crossed his arms and glared at his feet. "Do we really have to do this with Shadow here?"

"Yes." Jules insisted. "I need a witness other then Charles. Shadow is as good as any."

Sonic pouted. He leaned over and whispered into his father's ear and then went back to staring at his feet.

Jules patted Sonic's back. "It's okay, son. It won't bother you one bit." He then began to write the contract. He handed it to Charles. "Proof read please."

"It's good." Chuck said as he handed the sheet back.  
>"Good!" Jules stated. He handed it to Sonic. "Now you sign it." He stated. Sonic reluctantly did so. Jules signed where he was suppose to. He handed it to Shadow. "Now, Shadow read this out loud for the camera and make sure that there are no mistakes."<p>

Shadow shrugged and proceeded to read. "I, Sonic the Hedgehog, hereby promise my father, Jules the Hedgehog, that I, S.H., shall be married by the time I am 30. I, Sonic the Hedgehog, also promise my father, Jules Hedgehog, that I will have a child by the time I am 40." Shadow looked at this with shock. He then looked at Sonic and then Jules, and then Chuck. He kept alternating his look at them. He then placed the sheet down on the table. He stared straight ahead for about 5 minutes. As Jules was going to tap him on the shoulder, Shadow finally spoke up.

"Forgive me." He stated. Shadow got up and walked into the bathroom. For the next 20 minutes, the other three hedgehogs sat in silence as they listened to the ultimate life form laugh himself to death in the bathroom. Shadow then came out slowly taking a deep breath. He sat down in his seat calmly. "I am… sorry... Sonic" He apologized. He handed the paper back to Jules. "It's written properly." He stated. After a moment, he said, "You're an evil father."

"That's what I was thinking!" Sonic stated.

"That may be so, but at least I get my way and you get 20 bucks." Jules stated. "You need to sign this witness line here. And initial here."

Shadow reluctantly signed. "I feel very bad for you Sonic." He stated. Jules handed the contract to Charles to sign.

"As do I, Sonny." Charles stated, signing as well. "But your father is very stubborn."

"So this is where Sonic gets it from." Shadow looked Jules over. "You don't look anything like I expected you would."

"Geez." Sonic rolled his eyes. "What did you expect Shadow?"

"I'm not answering that question." Shadow stated avoiding eye contact with the blue blur. Sonic glared at his as Jules handed him the 20 bucks. Sonic then handed it to Shadow with his 30.

"Here's your 50 bucks." Sonic stated. "Go buy yourself a better personality."

Shadow glared at the blue hedgehog as he took the 20 bucks. His watch then began to go off.

"What's up at GUN now?" Sonic asked. Shadow looked at it as the communicator delivered its message.

"Shadow?" The commander voice called out.

"Present." Shadow replied. "Is there any news on the Issue-F?"

"No." the commander replied. "I just called to inform you that it's lunch time. You are required to eat something right now."

Shadow made a face. "Do you really have to call me for such trivial things?"

"Yes." The commander answered. "Eat something."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Very well." He looked up Charles. "Charles, may I have a cola?"

"Shadow a cola is not lunch. Eat something." The commander commanded with a voice that made the hair on the back of Shadow's neck stand on end.

"Grrr." Shadow sounded. Sonic snickered and then stifled the laugh.

"Don't worry commander. Shadow was just about to have some fries here." Sonic came to the black hedgehog's rescue.

"I don't think that is a decent lunch." The commander argued. Shadow caught on to this.

"Of course it is!" Shadow stated. "Stop being a stick in the mud!" He pressed the off button on the communicator as the commander stared in shock at Shadow. Shadow sighed in relief. "Make that a cola and an order of fries." Shadow stated to Uncle Chuck.

"Your life is worse than mine." Sonic stated shaking his head. "They call you and tell you when you're suppose to eat? What's up with that?"

Shadow shrugged as Uncle Chuck placed a bottle of cola and a basket of fries in front of him. "Apparently, there was a tinie tiny accident where I, just so happened to, pass out in the middle of sparing practice with Omega. They then diagnosed me with an eating disorder." Shadow took out the money he owed Uncle Chuck and placed it in front of him with a tip.

"Wow!" Sonic laughed. "Forgive me, but if that's the case you might want to listen to them."

"True, but at least I didn't sign a contract saying that I had to get married within the next decade." Shadow smirked at Sonic, taking a bite out of a fry.

"I hate you." Sonic huffed.

"Fry?" He asked holding up the basket.

"Don't mind if I do!" Sonic said sitting beside Shadow and shoveling fries down his throat. "Aw! Nothing ever beats Uncle Chuck's French fries!"

"Nice to know." Shadow stated pushing the basket of fries in front of him. "You can finish this off for me. I have to be going now."

"Okay, Shadow!" Sonic replied getting more fries. "I'll see you later! Let me know when I'm off of house arrest!" He waved good bye to the black hedgehog. At the words 'house arrest' Jules and Chuck shot up like rockets.

"HOUSE ARREST!" They yelled in unison.

"What did you do to get on house arrest?" Jules screamed. "Shadow explain this!"

Shadow turned back and sat Jules in his seat. "Calm down. Sonic has done nothing wrong." Shadow stated. "However, there have been instances that have occurred recently. We believe this to be an imposter of Sonic. We have reason to believe that this faker is working with or under the Doctor. I am in charge of the investigation. We wish for Sonic to stay with you and Sir Charles out of trouble until this problem is dealt with. So please calm down." Shadow explained. "And don't faint." Shadow added as extra measure.

"Very well." Jules replied calming down.

"Why would we faint?" Chuck asked confused.

"The faker ran past Amy after he, or it, robbed a bank. She tried to chase him but couldn't keep up. When we explained this all to her, she fainted." Shadow stated simply. He even cringed.

"What else did she do?" Sonic asked.

"She got up, hit the informing agent with her hammer. The agent was flung through the window and down to the concrete… 5 stories below." Shadow stated. "She then went on a rampage to get of the hospital. I had to wrestle that insane girl to the ground while the doctors gave her some medicine that knocked her out. She hits very, very hard." Shadow cringed.

"Wow!" Sonic said in astonishment. "Who would've thought that Amy could do that?"

"No one, but I have to get that faker before she wakes up." Shadow stated. "Otherwise, she might cause more trouble than the faker is right now." Shadow turned to leave. "I'll see you guys later." He went off. "I have work to do."

"Bye Shadow." Sonic waved going back to eating his fries.

"Amy is a nut case." Jules noted.

Metal Sonic raced down through another city. There was another chaos emerald in a jewelry store nearby. He was going to hit it and maybe take some diamonds back to him master. He would be so proud of him. He was going to deliver another chaos emerald to him. Metal Sonic didn't bother the whole sneaking thing. He just ran through the doors. The alarms sounded immediately as he grabbed the Chaos Emerald. The security bots came quickly, but not quickly enough. Metal Sonic had already taken a good portion of the gems. He ran out of the store. There he was greeted by a chaos spear at his feet. Metal Sonic jumped to the side and looked up to see Shadow glaring at him. Shadow threw several more chaos spears as Metal Sonic ran through the city dodging him.

"_This is going to be a pain. How can I get to Master's base with him following me like that?_" Metal Sonic thought as she jumped on top of a car. He jumped off and ran around and found himself on top of a museum. Shadow was right behind him. Metal Sonic smiled happily. Shadow wouldn't dare hit him when he stood on top of a building full of people. He's too nice for that.

"_He must be really stupid." _Shadow thought with a death glare. Shadow jumped to the top of the building where the faker was. "Hey, guess what?" Shadow mused with a smirk. "The museum is closed today!" He said as he chaos blasted the building.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-[][][][][][][][][][]

_**22.6.2011 Deathy: **_This chapter is 7 pages according to Mircosoft Word! This is the longest chapter that I've ever written. I'm sorry that it's been so long. I hope you guys like this. Please READ AND REVIEW!


	3. DATA NOT FOUND

_**Memory Less Double**_

_**Chapter 3: Data Not Found**_

_**26.5.2011 Deathy: **_Thank you ExplosiveDiarrhea for adding this to your fav story list! Thank You PhantoMNiGHT321 for adding this to your story alert list! Thank you The Walls Of Jericho for adding this to your story alert list! Thank you Koollolly for adding this to your story alert list!

_**Disclaimer: **_A weird idea can grow and blossom.

[]['][][][][][][][][]

_"Hey, guess what?" Shadow mused with a smirk. "The museum is closed today!" He said as he chaos blasted the building._

Metal Sonic fell down in the rubble. "_This won't hurt at all._" He thought as his head hit the ground hard. He was wrong. It hurt a whole lot. The rubble burring him didn't help much either.

The poor hedgehog got up and shook his head. He was standing in the center of a punch of rubble.

"_How did I get here?_" he thought as struggled to remember. He staggered out of the ruins and down a dark cold street. "_Where am I heading?_" He thought. He kept searching his mind for information that couldn't be found. His arm hurt badly. He looked over at it. It was like it was just hanging there in the shell of his skin. He tapped the joint where the shoulder meet the arm. He tapped it. "Ow!" escaped his lips. He continued to wonder down the street. As he continued to search his brain for some memory, something came to him.

_"Hey, guess what?" A dark voice said. "The museum is closed today!"_

A sharp pain ripped through the hedgehog. Something wet escaped his eye sockets. "What's going on?" He whispered as he continued his trek.

As those words kept repeating themselves over and over again, he began to pick up the pace. "Stop it!" He pleaded the words in his head. "Stop it!" He ordered as he gained more and more speed.

After a very long journey, he stood there. This was where he was heading. He knew it as he stared in awe. The tiny hut was where he was going all along. He stared at the door – frozen. The voice in his head had gone away. He slowly staggered to the door. His hand extended.

The door slowly creaked open as a pair of green eyes stared at him in confusion. Her pjs were red and made of a silk like material. She was grasping something in her hand. She cocked her head in confusion.

"May I help you?" She asked.

His hand still extended toward the door, he tilts his head as well. Something wet begins to trickles down his face again. "Angel." Escapes his throat. The loud thud of his body hitting the wooden porch followed shortly after.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

_**9.7.2011 Deathy: **_I know this is a short one. Next chapter is about the angle. This should be where everything begins to take off. Thank you all you have supported this story so far! I'll try to update soon. _Demons _is taking a lot of time too.


	4. Angel

_**Memory Less Double**_

_**Chapter 4: Angel**_

_**9.6.2011 Deathy: **_I'm hoping this'll be a little longer, but that means it'll be longer before it is updated. I'll try my best though.

_**Disclaimer: **_Why do you try to capture an Angel?

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

"Angel." He whispered as he collapsed.

The pink girl stepped back in shock. She quickly ran inside and grabbed her first aid kit. She picked the blue hedgehog up effortlessly.

"My, my." She said as she laid him down. "You are hurt an awful lot, aren't you?" She told the unconscious boy. She noted his dislocated shoulder. She carefully put it back in place.

The boy, however, wasn't used to pain like this. A loud scream escaped his lips as his eyes opened wide. They darted around the area in confusion.

"It's okay." Amy comforted him. "I just fixed your dislocated shoulder."

"Dislocated shoulder?" He repeated.

"Yes." She pointed to his now fixed arm. "It only hurts for a while." She stated. "You'll fill better in a moment." He tilted his head at her.

"Angel." He repeated with a happy toned.

"I'm sorry." She giggled. "My name is Amy."

"You're an angel too." He stated as he flexed his left arm and smiled.

"No I'm not." Amy said with a slight blush. "Now why don't we fix up the rest of your wounds?" She suggested. He sat in silenced until Amy had finished being a nurse. He watched in amazement as she was able to fix him up. Surely she had magical powers, he thought.

"You're an amazing angel!" He stated happily. "Can all angels do what you do?"

Amy laughed nervously. "I've already told you. I'm not an angel. I'm just a regular person. My name is Amy. What's your's?" She asked kindly.

He looked at her blankly. He tilted his head and began to think. After a few minutes he curled up into a ball and started screaming. Water flowed from his eyes. Blurry images of tumbling rumble falling on him and that voice resounded in his head over and over. He wanted it to stop, but it wasn't. Everything soon went black.

When he awoke, Amy held him close and was rocking his still crying body. She sang a sweet lullaby for him. He stared up at her in confusion. He then felt the liquid on his cheeks. He wiped at it and stared at the water on his hand. There was still water on his cheeks.

"What is this?" He asked. "Am I broken?"

"No." Amy answered him. "You're just crying." She said patting his head. "I'm glad you've calm down now."

"Crying?" He repeated. "I don't remember this. How do I stop crying?"

"You've already have." Amy giggled. "You don't remember anything, do you?"

He stared down at the sheets for a long moment. He shook his head. "I remember something. Something scary. Every time I think about it. This _crying _starts to happen. I don't like it."

"Then don't think about it then." Amy suggested. "Your other memories will probably come back in time. Dr. Quack might be able to help you too. Would you like to see him?"

"Who is Dr. Quack?" He asked.

"He's the best doctor around here." Amy stated with pride. "He does his best to help everyone. I can set up an appointment for you if you want."

"Can it wait?" He asked. "I feel… warm here. May I stay a little while? Pretty please?" He asked as he hugged her tight.

"Okay." She said patting his head. "But what should I call you?"

"Any name that you chose will be a wonderful gift." He stated.

Amy laughed at this comment as she thought. "Very well. How about… Nickolas?" She suggested.

"That's a wonderful name!" he said with cheer. "How did you come up with that name?"

"It was my father's name." Amy stated. "It's a nice name, isn't it?"

"It's simply marvelous!" He replied. "Though, what is a 'father'?"

Amy laughed. "How about I explain it over dinner?" She suggested. "After all, I bet you're really hungry by now." Just then Nickolas's stomach made a growling sound. He jumped at the sound of this. "Don't worry." Amy stated. "That's just your stomach telling you that you're hungry."

"Okay." He nodded following his angel to the kitchen. He watched closely as she prepared dinner. He was determined to learn all that he could, so he could help the angel. Though first, he would have to learn that when the instructions on the box say boil 6 cups of water, it does not mean you put a glass measuring cup on the stove. He learned quickly that you put the water into a pot. Though, Amy was now short a glass measuring cup.

He learned all about the world through books that she had on a small bookshelf in the living room. He taught himself how to sweep and do dishes, much to the pink hedgehog's protest. Every time that she told him that he didn't have to, he would respond with, "But you are the angel that saved me, the least I could do is help you!" His smile was so wide and happy that she gave in quickly. He really seemed to love Amy's flower garden. The idea of the tiny flower growing up in a great big world fascinated him. He sat there for 2 hours watching the flowers grow before Amy drug him away from them.

Later on that night, there was a loud banging at the door. Nickolas jumped out of his bed and landed in the floor. His eyes darted up in the darkness of his room. The banging persisted.

"What's going on?" He cried as he stumbled to get up. He eventually made his way to the light switch. "Where's that banging coming from?" He asked as he couldn't figure out to flick it upward. He opened his bed room door and saw the front door. It was vibrating on its hinges. He froze in fear.

[][][][][][][][][][

_**05.08.2011 Deathy: **_ It's real late. But I did finish this chapter. I'm sorry that you've had to wait like forever. I'm trying to make this a good story. So tell me what you think!


	5. Doctor's Visit

_**Memory Less Double: **_

_**Chapter 5: Doctor's Vist**_

_**06.08.2011 Deathy: **_Thank you Sonic108 for reviewing! I'm glad that you're liking this story so far! And yes, Amy as in Amy Rose. Also thank you for adding this to your fav story list. And thank you Water Lily14 for adding it to your fav story list as well! You're all so kind! Thank you VideoGameOtaku for reviewing, adding this to your fav story list, and story alert list!

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't like him! He's taking my angel.

[][][][][]

The front door was vibrating on its hinges. He froze in fear. Something bad was coming. He felt it and he didn't like it. He stood there staring at the door that kept banging.

"It's okay." Amy came and patted him on the shoulder. "It's just someone here way too late at night." She walked down to the front door and turned on the light in the living room. "Stop banging on my front door for a moment so I can open it!" She yelled to the person on the other side. The banging ceased. Amy slowly opened the door. "What's up? Why are you banging on my door so late at night?" She asked.

"You're neighbor reported to hearing screaming earlier." A female voice said. "I decided that it be best to wait a while before coming over just in case you were still swinging a hammer."

"Ah. It's because of that." She sighed. "Well, come on in. This is going to take a while."

"Thank you, Amy." A chipmunk came in. Her hair was red and eyes were blue. A coyote with blond hair wearing an army uniform and carrying a sword followed her in, along with a blond rabbit girl with two robotic limbs followed him.

Nickolas stared at them from his door way. He looked over at Amy. The pink hedgehog shut the door behind her.

"Are you and everyzing all right?" the coyote asked with a French accent.

"Everything is fine, Antoine." She assured him.

"Angel." Nickolas spoke up staring at them from his door way. "Who are they?" He asked holding on to the door way in fear.

"This are my friends." She stated. "This is Sally Acorn." She pointed to the chipmunk. "And this Antoine D'Coolette, and this is his wife Bunnie." He nodded in understanding. Amy waved him into the room. "Come on and say hello." She told him. He slowly let go of the door frame and came and stood beside Amy.

He bowed quickly. "Hello." He said. He looked at Amy for more instruction.

"Why don't you sit down?" She suggested. He sat down on the couch adjacent from the others. Amy sat down next to him. "Everyone this is my friend, Nickolas." She stated.

"Hello." They greeted.

"So when did you get here Nickolas?" She asked.

"Sometime this afternoon." He answered.

"Do you live in Mercia?" She asked.

He tilted his head. "What's Mercia?" He asked in confusion. "Angel, what is Mercia?" He asked turning to her.  
>"I've told you plenty of times today, my name is Amy. Okay. Say it, Amy." She instructed.<p>

"Sorry. Amy, what is Mercia?" He stated properly.

"Mercia is the country that I'm from. Right now, we're in the Republic of Acorn."

"Is the Republic of Acorn another country?" He asked curiously.

"Yes." Amy answered.

The others raised an eyebrow at Nickolas's odd behavior.

"Excuse moi Amy," Antoine began, "But does your friend not remember anyzing?"

"I'm afraid so." Amy answered. "He passed out on my front porch. I was going to take him to visit doctor Quack tomorrow."

"Who was doing ze screaming earlier?" He asked looking at Nickolas. The blue hedgehog looked at the ground in shame.

Amy pointed to him slowly. "Whatever it is that he can remember is very scary to him. He started screaming in fear. I'm hoping some of his happy memories will come back to him soon."

"Aw!" Bunnie said. "Ah do declare, Amy ya are the sweetest girl."

"Thanks Bunnie." Amy stated. Nickolas began to drift on back into sleep as they talked some more. It was irrelevant to him. As long as Amy was near, he would be safe.

"It's getting late." Amy said with a nodded as she turned and saw Nickolas sleeping on her lap. "I hope you're comfy." She joked.

"He seems to really like you." Antoine stated drinking some of the tea Amy had brought.

"Yeah. What's with the angel thing anyway?" Sally asked.

Amy shrugged. "He's a confused guy. I bandaged him up when he got here. He sees me as an angel for helping him." She drank some more tea.

"Well, why don't we get on home?" Bunnie suggested. "This way we can all catch some shut eye."

"Thank you Bunnie." Amy said as her eyes began to droop. "I'll see ya'll in the morning."

"Okay." Sally said getting up to leave.

"Bye Suga." Bunnie said closing the front door. "Amy is very good at taking care of people isn't she?"

"Very. That guy clings to her like a baby to its mother." Sally agreed.

Antoine shook his head. "It's not just zat." Antoine said. "I have ze feeling zat he will not be liking Sonic so much."

"You're right, Sug-twan." Bunnie stated. "But that's just unavoidable."

The next morning, Nickolas woke up bright and early. He was still on the couch. It smelled like roses. He liked that smell. It was so sweet. He looked up and saw Amy. She was asleep sitting up. He giggled as he sat up.

"_Should I wake her up?_" He thought. "_What should I do? I don't want to be rude._" He looked into the kitchen. "_Maybe I should make breakfast first." _He got up slowly and entered the kitchen. "_Okay, what should I make for breakfast?"_ he thought as he searched through the cabinet. He found a box of cereal. It was Captain Crunch. "_This should be easy to make!_" He thought happily. He grabbed two bowls and poured some of the yummy cereal in to them. He grabbed the milk from the fridge and poured it into the bowls with it. "_Now, what else to do I need?_" He thought, but he couldn't come up with an answer.

He walked into the living room and shook Amy a little. "Amy." He called. "I made breakfast. Come on. You don't want to miss the most important meal of the day."

Amy woke up and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?" She mumbled.

"It's breakfast time!" Nickolas answered happily. "I made you breakfast! Come on and eat!"

Amy woke up enough to see him and laughed. "Okay, Nickolas. I just hope my kitchen is still in one piece." She joked.

"It is!" He said grabbing her hand and dragging her to the kitchen. "SEE!" He pointed to the bowls of Captain Crunch on the table. "Did I do well?" he asked, awaiting praise from her.

"You did wonderfully!" Amy said in surprise. "Thank you so much for making breakfast!"

"You're welcome!" He replied. "I was happy too." He sat down beside her.

"Time to eat up." She said grabbing the spoons. She handed him one and began to eat her cereal.

Later that day, Amy took Nickolas to see Dr. Quack at the hospital. Nickolas clung to her tightly. This was a new place to him. And it was huge. He wasn't sure what to do. Amy walked up to a lady at the counter and filled out some paper work. She turned it in to her and they were stuck sitting in some chairs. Nickolas couldn't get comfortable in them like he could at the ones in Amy's house. He didn't feel right. He felt uneasy. He didn't like this feeling. Not at all.

"It's okay." Amy stated grabbing his hand. "You're just nervous and anxious. It's okay. Most people are when they first come to see the doctor."

"This feeling is normal?" He questioned. "I don't like this feeling."

"No one ever does." Amy stated. "But we just learn to deal with it."

Nickolas laid his head on her shoulder. "How long will be sitting here waiting to see this doctor?"

"A while." Amy replied. "I'm not really sure."

A few minutes later, they were called up to go see Dr. Quack. On their way down the hall, they bumped into Sonic the Hedgehog and his father, Jules.

"Hey Amy!" Sonic greeted. "I heard that you were staying at the hospital yesterday. You decided to come back?"

"Don't worry. I'm fine. My friend here has amnesia; however, I figured that Dr. Quack could help him." Amy stated pointing to Nickolas. "Nickolas, this is my friend Sonic. Sonic this is my friend Nickolas."

"Hello Sonic." Nickolas greeted. Something about this blue hedgehog made him feel very uncomfortable. He didn't like these feelings. They were new, and very unsettling. He grabbed onto Amy's hand for comfort. Sonic took note of this as his eyes narrowed.

"Hi Nickolas! It's nice to meet you. Can I call you Nick?" He asked extending his hand.

Nickolas moved a half inch closer to Amy. "Pleasure." He stated with a nod. "And no. Just Nickolas. I like that name. I don't wish to change it again."

"Again?" Sonic asked.

"He can't remember his own name." Amy stated. "So I figured we can call him Nickolas until he remembers his actual one. Right Nickolas?" she smiled happily up at him.

He nodded happily. "Yes!" He said lightening up a bit. Or a whole lot according to Sonic. "I really like my name too."

"I'm glad." Amy nodded. "Well we best go see Dr. Quack now. It's not good to keep him waiting." She turned to Sonic. "We'll see you later Sonic." She said with a bow.

"Yes, see you later Sonic." He bowed as well. The two continued to walk down the hall as Sonic gave a death glare to the back of Nickolas's head.

"Do you have a problem with him?" Jules asked tapping his arm.

"No." Sonic answered. "It's just that I get a weird vibe from him."

"Really?" Jules questioned. "Like what?"

"Well, for starters." Sonic began. "He's clinging to Amy like a scared little kid. Teenagers don't do that."

Jules shook his head. "You're being paranoid." He stated.

"You saw him, dad." Sonic countered. "No one in their right mind would cling to Amy. No one."

"Are you sure that your just not, oh what's the word I'm looking for? Oh, yeah! Jealous?" Jules questioned with obvious humor.

The blue hedgehog glared at his father. His face had a redish tint to it. "I am not!" He retorted.

"You sure? Because I think I may be seeing a green eyed monster." Jules scrutinized.

"I am not! I am 100% sure of it!" Sonic stated crossing his arms.

"Very well." Jules said as he opened the door to their house. "But if you're not jealous, then why are you pouting like a two year old? Why don't you like Nickolas exactly?" He posed several other questions at Sonic. "Think about this Sonic. It might actually help you."

"Yeah, right." Sonic shook his head. "I think I'd rather go for a run." He turned to leave.

"You can't do that right now remember?" Jules stated. "You're on house arrest."

"Arug!" Sonic moaned. "So unfair! I have to have someone reliable with me at all times! This sucks!"

"I can't help you there. As soon as they catch the imposter, you can go freely. Until then, no running by yourself."

Sonic pouted as he marched over to the phone. "Very well. I'll just have to suck this one up then." Sonic dialed a number. "Here goes all of my pride and dignity." He said as he waited for someone on the other line to pick up the phone.

Nickolas sat on the table like a good boy. Dr. Quack first pricked his finger and then proceed to shine a light in his eyes, ears, and mouth. He took his temperature and his weight. Saying that everything seemed to be normal. He took a sample of saliva by swabbing his mouth with a very long Q-tip. It tickled the back of Nickolas's throat. He had to try very hard, with little success to keep from laughing. Amy told him that it would be best if she waited outside. Something about privacy and common courtesy that he didn't necessarily understand just yet. He would look more into it later. The Dr. Quack began listening to his heart beat. The thing was cold to the touch. He didn't like that feeling. He recognized it very well. As if it had always been there. But it didn't like it. He wanted it to stop. Right now.

"Please!" Nickolas begged. "Can you measure the beats of my heart with something a little less cold? Maybe something warm?" He pleaded.

Dr. Quack looked up at him and nodded. "Don't worry, we're done listening to your heart beat. Now we're going to test your reflexes." He stated. He grabbed what seemed to be a little hammer. Don't worry, okay." He stated. "This won't hurt a bit."

Nickolas nodded as he took a deep breath. Dr. Quack tapped his knee. Nickolas kicked up. Dr. Quack was luckily standing to the side. He tapped the other knee. He kicked up.

The doctor then tapped his elbow. Nickolas swung it up and to his side as if to hit the incoming assailant. Luckily for the duck, he hit the floor quickly before he could get hit. Nickolas didn't notice because his eyes were closed. He went over and tapped the other elbow. The same thing happened. Only this time, his whole torso did a 360.

Dr. Quack raised an eyebrow. Normal people can't do that. He looked up at Nickolas whose eyes were closed. It was as if Nickolas was dreaming away.

"Okay, Nickolas." He said. "You can open your eyes now."

"Okay!" He smiled. "Are the reflex tests done now?"

"Yes." He nodded. "You're perfectly healthy. I'm not sure why you have amnesia though. I'll schedule another appointment for that. Okay?"

"Okay!" Nickolas said happily.

"Feel free to explore the city with Amy." Dr. Quack said taking him to the waiting room where Amy was sitting patiently.

"Amy!" Nickolas said happily running up to her and hugging her. "Dr. Quack says I'm perfectly fine!" He said with a wide smile that went ear to ear.

"I'm glad!" Amy said hugging him back.

"I'll set up another appoint to run a test on the amnesia." Dr. Quack said walking up to her.

"Okay, Dr. Quack. You let me know when you schedule it for. I know that you're a very busy man." Amy replied.

"Don't worry. I'll call you when it's all set up." He said waving them good bye. "You two have a great day!"

"You two, Dr. Quack!" They said as they left.

"Come on!" He cried. "I'm waaaaaiiiiiittttinnnnggggg!" He said as he tapped his foot.

"I haven't heard you say that in years." Jules mused as he sat in his recliner.

"Yeah, I know." Sonic stated. "Finally! You answer! I was waiting for an enterity!"

Jules shook his head at his son's impatience.

"What do you want Faker?" Shadow asked over the phone.

"Oh that!" Sonic replied. "Well, apparently I can't going running by myself for a while. You know the drill. Well, I'm really itching for a run. Will you race me? Please? No bets though."

"I understand completely." Shadow stated. He looked over his shoulder to a commanding officer glaring at him. "But I'm kind of stuck in a meeting right now." He answered.

"But dude!" Sonic cried. "I'm dying here! Seriously! I'm going to go nuts if I can't go juicin'!"

Shadow thought for a moment and then got a light bulb above his head. He made a shocked impression. "What! It's that bad? Do you need me take you to a hospital? Where are you at?" He asked with fake fear, but everyone thought in the room believed it to be real.

"I'm at my house." Sonic answered confused about Shadow's tone.

"How the hell did you get stranded in a rainforest?" Shadow asked allowing a pause. "The plane? See this is why you shouldn't fly off by yourself. Do you need anti venom for the spider bite?"

"Dude what!" Sonic asked back.

"Don't worry! Stay calm. Try not to move so much, it only makes the venom move faster. I'll be there in a millisecond." Shadow said as he hung up quickly.

"What on Mobius is going on?" Geoffrey St. John asked glaring at him.

"An operative of GUN is stranded in the rainforest somewhere. They just got single on their cell. The operative has been bitten by a poisonous spider. If I don't chaos control myself there with a vaccine, the operative will die!" Shadow stated, running towards the door. "Give me the basic run down when I get back!"

"Shadow!" Rouge yelled getting up out of her seat. "You don't know, nor do you have the clearance to give anyone a vaccine!"

"Good point." Shadow thought for a moment. "Rouge I'm going to need you. As you're the only one I know who has the clearance for this."

"I'm also the only one who knows where the vaccine is in the medical bay." She stated flying out the door and grabbing it. "Now Chaos Control us there." She stated.

"Sure." Shadow said pulling out his emerald.

Sonic stared at his phone for a moment. "That guy is nuts." Sonic stated slowly putting it back on the hook.

"Who did you call?" Jules asked reading the newspaper.

"A person who is defiantly insane." Sonic stated laying down on the couch. "Looks like I want be able to go for a run. So unfair!" He cried.

Shadow and Rogue then chaos controlled on to the coffee table.

"Hello faker!" Shadow waved.

"Shadow, I thought we were saving an operative who's dying of spider poison!" Rouge yelled. "Shouldn't we be, I don't know? Where the operative is?"

"Oh, yeah." Shadow thought for a moment. "I lied." He stated simply.

"Then who called you?" Rouge questioned.

Sonic raised his hand. "I did. Then Shadow started screaming something about a hospital. Being stuck in a rainforest and anti venom for a spider bite."

"You wanted a race." Shadow stated. "Because you're stuck here and can't going anywhere."

Rouge shook her head. "You couldn't stand being in that room either, could you?" She asked glaring at Shadow.

The black hedgehog looked at the ground. "No. But can you blame me?" He questioned.

"I understand." Rouge stated getting off of the coffee table. "But at least get off of the coffee table. Sonic's mother will have a fit when she sees a scratch on it." Rouge stated. Shadow got off of it.

"So where would you like to race too?" Shadow asked changing subjects.

"Where were you guys?" Sonic asked curiously. "'Cause it sounds like heck."

"We were in a meeting about Issue-F." Rouge stated. "Geoffrey was belittling Shadow for failing to catch the imposter."

"He's so annoying. He can talk forever and ever and ever." Shadow stated looking very fatigued. "He's been on my case since yesterday afternoon."

"Just because you haven't caught the guy yet?" Sonic asked. "I didn't expect you to catch him in a day."

"No." Shadow stated. "I ran into him yesterday afternoon. I pursued him. He hopped onto the museum. Probably thinking that it was full of people and that I wouldn't attack him with so many people nearby that he could get hurt. Lucky for me, the museum was closed yesterday. I chaos basted it. The museum is now a pile of rubble, but the imposter so how got away, because I didn't find him under it." Shadow explained simply.

"So Geoffrey's having a cow about the museum?" Sonic asked.

"Pretty much. It was just a stupid old building, they can always build another one." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Plus, that means there are valuable jewels that are a lot easier to snag!" Rouge said happily. "You boys have fun running around, I'm going treasure hunting."

"Have fun!" Shadow waved her goodbye. "Don't let Geoffrey see you!"

"If he does, I'll tell him that you took the operative to a hospital and that you gave me the rest of the day off for being such a good girl."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "So where do you want to race too?" He asked.

"Anywhere." Sonic answered quickly getting off the couch.

"As long as it's Geoffrey free, I'm good too." Shadow nodded.

"Try not to cause too much trouble boys." Jules ordered.

"Yes sir." Shadow answered walking to the door. "This can be the starting point."

"Works with me." Sonic stated. "Wanna race to Tails's workshop? I hear he's up to something way past cool."

"Again! Another phrase that I haven't heard in years!" Jules stated. "I should start recording this."

"READY!" Sonic said.

"SET!" Shadow stated.

"GO!" The two boys took off like a tornado.

[][][][][][][][][][]

_**08.08.2011 Deathy: **_ Today is my cousin's birthday. Happy birthday to him! I'm also very proud of this chapter. I hope you guys like it too. It's 7 pages long on Word 2007. So, I guess it's a very long read. Nickolas just loves to hug Amy, doesn't he? Though I do think that I have Shadow a bit out of character. What do you think? Please READ & REVIEW!


	6. Beginning to Unveil

_**Memory Less Double**_

_**Chapter 06: Beginning To Unveil**_

_**08.08.2011 Deathy: **_ I'm very happy with this story! Thank you Jackeroo123 for reviewing! To answer your question, I believe Tails is as mature and reliable as anyone. Maybe even more so than Sonic. The reason why I chose not to have Sonic call Tails, is because I wanted a '_funny'_ Shadow moment. I don't know if I succeeded in it, but I was happy with it.

_**Disclaimer: **_I love Malt Shop music. It makes me very happy.

[][][][][][][][][]

Amy decided to give Nickolas a tour of the town. Nickolas was amazed by everything that he saw. It was all so new. He didn't know what to do.

"What is that place?" Nickolas pointed to Uncle Chuck's Dinner. "What's a dinner?" He asked his pink hedgehog friend.

"A dinner is a restaurant where you sit down and eat food." She answered. "Would you like to go eat there? The food is really good." She began walking towards it. Nickolas followed like a puppy dog.

"What kind of food does the dinner serve?" He asked curiously.

"Whatever is one the menu." Amy replied. "The same with all restaurants." She sat down on one of the stools next to the bar. Nickolas sat down beside. Amy grabbed a menu. "See, why don't we decide what we want?" She said with a smile.

Nickolas nodded. Amy opened it up and sat it in front of them.

"These are the sodas." She pointed to the section that said drinks. "Which would you like?" Nickolas read over the list quickly. These things all seemed familiar, but he could figure out how or why. ChaoCola, he remembered seeing that often. Maybe it was a good drink. What was a Chao anyway? He began to ponder. He snapped out of it when a blue hedgehog with bushy grey eyebrows and a grey mustache walked up in front of them.

"Hello Amy." He greeted. "What can I get you?" He asked.

"I'll have a ChaoCola." She said. "Nickolas, what would you like to drink?" Nickolas thought for a moment and pointed at the ChaoCola.

"I would like to try this drink please." He stated.

"Okay. Have you never had soda before?" the man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't remember." He stated. He looked over at Amy.

She nodded. "Uncle Chuck this is my friend Nickolas. He has a bad case of amnesia. He'll be staying with me for a while. Nickolas this is Uncle Chuck. He owns the dinner."

"It's very nice to meet you Uncle Chuck!" He said with a smile.

"I'll be right back with your drinks. Why don't you look over the food and see if there's anything you want to eat with your sodas." Uncle Chuck chuckled.

Nickolas stared at all of the items. He wasn't really sure what any of them where. Then his eyes landed on something. That thing sounded familiar. His head began to hurt. It felt like someone was ripping him apart.

A phone rang in the dinner. The middle aged blue hedgehog answered it. "Hello." He said. "This is Uncle Chuck's Dinner. How may I help you?"

"Hello, Charles." A male voice spoke back. "I need your help on something."

"Very well. Hold on a moment." He went into a separate private room. "What do you need Dr. Quack?" He asked.

"I just had a patient in here." He answered.

"You have patients all the time. You are after all a doctor." Charles replied sitting down.

"That's just it." Dr. Quack said. "He's not Mobian. He's not a real creature. He just looks like it."

"Really?" Chuck began to take interest. "What do you need from me?"

"I check the blood sample and salvia sample that I took from him." Horatio stated. "There are nanites all throughout it. The DNA in the samples isn't even his. There your nephew's, Sonic's. I also checked the nanites a little bit closer. Eggman's signature is on the."

"Great!" Charles said shaking his head. "So you have one of Eggman's failed robot clone thingies?"

"Actaully, I don't have it in custody." The duck said with a fake laugh.

"WHAT!" Charles yelled at him. "Then how are we suppose to stop it?"

"Well, here's the kicker." Dr. Quack began. "It… He has amnesia. Can't remember a thing."

"And what do we do when he remembers?" Charles questioned sounding very angry.

"Well, I doubt he will for the moment." Dr. Quack assured. "He has feelings and a mind of his own just like anyone else."

"Oh, so he's similar to Nicole. If we show him how terrible Eggman is, he'll probably want to stay with us. And even help us." Charles started to calm down.

"That's what I was thinking." Dr. Quack stated. "He's with Amy. He seems to really, and I mean, really like her."

"That's wonderful." Chuck laughed. "Does Amy know?"

"No. She has no clue that he's not human. In fact, she's pretty much playing mother to him. This girl is so blind that she can't even tell that he has a crush on her." Dr. Quack laughed.

"Okay. So what do you need me to do?" Chuck asked.

"I'm going to need your help making something that can turn him back and restore his memories, but knock out what he remembers right now." Dr. Quack. "If we can reason with him, it'll make our lives a whole lot easier."

"All right. I'll do what I can, but I have to get back to my dinner now. I'll see you later." He said as he hung up and left his office. There sitting at the bar was Amy Rose and the robot clone thingie created by Eggman. "_It's going to be a long day._"

Doctor Robotink sat in his chair growing impatient.

"Where is that robot!" He screamed as he slammed his fist on the arms of his eggmoble. "Certainly it can not take this long to cause some trouble, blame Sonic for it, and come back!" Eggman yelled as he went into another room. "I'll just have to send a call to him and order him to come back." He pressed a button. "He's probably going to experience a very bad headache."

Nickolas looked over at Amy. She was reading the menu with no problem. He, however, was experiencing a strong sharp pain in his head. It was spreading. He was being ripped apart by something. He didn't like this. This was bad. Very, very bad. He could barely get his eyes to focus. He felt his hand shaking. He didn't like this. Not one bit.

"Hey Amy!" A voice called. He recognized that voice. He had spoken with that person earlier that day. It was Sonic. A conversation continued, but the sounds of voices were slowly disappearing. High pitch sounds became louder and unbearable.

"_Someone, please, make it stop!_" he cried to himself. He couldn't open his mouth. He just couldn't find the strength.

[][][][][][][][

_**08.08.2011 [2:40pm] Deathy: **_ Okay! I wrote another chapter for this in the same day! Yay! I'm on a role and this story is reaching a climax! Yay! Though, Eggman has finally come back after forever. We haven't seen him in a while. Please READ & REVIEW!


	7. The Egg Mobile Is Comfy

_**Memory Less Double**_

_**Chapter 7: The EggMobile is Comfy**_

_**08.08.2011 Deathy: **_I've written a lot for this recently. I really should get to work on my animation medley. But…yeah… Thank you Jakeroo123 for reviewing! And thank you Shelby The Hedgehog for adding this to your fav story list! And to answer your question Jakeroo123, yeah, I think Eggman just did. But let's read on just in case!  
><em><span><strong> Disclaiemr: <strong>_I'm totally nuts.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][

"_Someone, please, make it stop!_" he cried to himself. He couldn't open his mouth. He just couldn't find the strength.

The ringing continued. Things were becoming blurring through his eyes. He began to curl up into a ball. "_Make it stop!"_ He thought out in pain. Everything began to go black.

Nickolas began to scream and cry. Amy tried to help him; Uncle Chuck came back around asking about what happened.

"He just started screaming." Sonic answered.

"Is he having a seizure?" Shadow asked holding up his head.

"Nickolas," Amy called out to him. "Nickolas, tell me what's wrong. We can't help you if we don't know."

"I'll go get Dr. Quack." Tails said as he flew out the dinner. Uncle Chuck came with a first aid kit.

"Hold his head up." He ordered. Shadow tried to keep him from curling up into a ball.

"Sonic help me keep him uncurled." Shadow said as the blue hedgehog did as he was told immediately.

Tails came back with Dr. Quack. Amy kept trying to calm him down, but it wasn't working at all. Nickolas started squirming so he could curl up again. Sonic and Shadow tried their hardest to hold him down and keep his head up.

"Dr. Quack can you figure out what's wrong with him?" Amy pleaded.

Dr. Quack shook his head. "I'm not sure yet. But I have some theories." He began by listening to his heart beat. "He's heart is racing." He stated.

"Wonderful!" Sonic agreed. "Anything else that we don't know?"

Dr. Quack glared at him. "Yeah, a lot boy." The duck said angrily. "He's actually –" But before he could finish, Dr. Eggman showed up and ripped the ceiling off of the dinner.

"Hey!" Uncle Chuck complained. "Do you have to destroy my dinner now?"

"Like I care." Robotink flew down into the room in his egg mobile. "I just came to get what's mine."

"Go away, Eggman!" Sonic yelled. "We already have this guy with amnesia having a seizure on us. We don't need you hear to make it worse!"

Eggman looked at his nemesis and then at the other blue hedgehog he was trying to keep from curling up. "I wonder." He said pressing a button on his egg mobile.

"It stopped." Nickolas said with a sore voice. "That loud screech stopped."

"Nickolas?" Amy cried.

"Amy!" Nickolas exclaimed happily and hugged her.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked.

"I am now! That loud screeching sound stopped." Nicolas said happily.

"Why on Mobius is that guy glomping your girlfriend hedgehog?" Eggman asked looking at Sonic raising an eyebrow.

"1. Amy is NOT, and will never be my girlfriend!" Sonic yelled. "And 2. The guy has amnesia! He can't remember a thing. Amy found him and has been helping him."

"Interesting." He said as he pressed another button on his egg mobile.

"That screeching is back! Make it stop!" he cried clinging onto Amy. "Make it stop! Please!"

"Sonny boy, Eggman's the one causing Nickolas to freak out. He's sending out a very high pitch single that only Nickolas can hear." Uncle Chuck explained. "You have to knock his thing out quickly."

Sonic nodded. He turned to Shadow who also nodded. The two hedgehogs spin dashed Eggman's egg mobile. The keeper of the spare tire flew out of his seat and through the wall. Shadow turned to see Nickolas still freaking out. Screaming something about the loud screeching sound.

Tails flew over to the Egg Mobile and began pressing buttons to make it stop. After a while of trial and error, the fox got so frustrated with the thing that he grabbed a wrench and began to beat the thing until it broke. Nickolas began to calm down. "There it's all over now." Tails sighed laying his head down on the broken panel.

"Tails, are you okay?" Sonic asked coming over to him.

"Fine." Tails replied. "I had a Knuckles moment didn't I?"

"Yeeeaahhh." Sonic said slowly. "You kind of did. I would stop hanging out with him so much."

"Get Eggman please." Tails ordered going to sleep. "This is a really comfy chair."

Sonic rolled his eyes as he went to go get Eggman, who by this time had already ran away. "Great." Sonic stomped his foot.

"We'll get him later." Shadow stated walking over to Dr. Quack. "I'm assuming that you may know why Eggman was here. Care to enlighten us?"

][][][][][][][][][

_**10.08.2011 Deathy: **_Happy birthday daddy! You're now 50! I still love you! My first day of school is tomorrow and GIMP is being glitchy on my laptop. So it'll be a very long wait in between things. Also Thank you Sonic108 for reviewing. Though I hate to say it, there is no MetalxSonic in here. Sorry. I'm not big on writing Yaoi. Though I can give you a couple of yaoi-ish moments. I did a few of those in "Unsure of Title". To be more clear, I know very little about love and stuff like that. I'm only like what? 17. My knowledge is very limited. I know it sounds nuts, but my boyfriend now, is the first man that I have ever kissed. That's not family. Please READ & REVIEW! And please, don't hope for many love scenes. Friendship, I can totally do that. Love. Talk to me in 10 years, maybe.


	8. Truth Unveiled

_**Memory Less Double **_

_**Chapter 8: Truth Unveiled **_

_**10.08.2011 Deathy: **_Thank you Jakeroo123 for reviewing. You brought up a valid point. Tails should've beaten it with his fist. It would've been funnier, but I had to bring up the wrench gag that I did in another fanfic of mine, "_Unsure of Title"_. I enjoy carrying gags from story to story that I write. It makes me laugh.

_**Disclaimer: **_I'm going nuts. Can't wait for school tomorrow. Does this make me a nerd?

[][][][][][][][][][][

Nickolas sat down in the chair uncomfortably. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew he didn't like it. He stared all over the room as everyone had a mini meeting in the room across the hall. He wanted to know what was going on. Why was that extremely obese man creating such a terrible sound that felt like he was going to rip apart? What did he want with him? Why were the others acting like there was something wrong with him? Was he sick? Well of course he was! He had amnesia. But was he sick in another way? Where they going to let the scary fat man have him? Surely Amy, his angel, wouldn't let them do that to him. But what if they hypnotized her or something? Nickolas didn't like this at all. He would have to prove himself to them that he was a good boy and that he wouldn't cause any problems.

"I know!" He said hopping out of the chair. All fears gone, a giant gleeful smile replaced the scared boy's quivering lip. He danced around the room at the thought of his new plan. He was going to make sure it was perfect. Simply perfect. This way he could hear her tell him,

"_Good boy!_"

"_You've done a wonderful job!_"

"_Metal! You rust bucket!"_ a familiar male voice sounded in his head. He froze.

"What's going on Dr. Quack?" Sonic asked tapping his foot.

"Well, it's hard to explain, or believe really." Dr. Quack said. He was feeding around the bush.

"Get to the point!" Amy ordered. Her hammer was out and raised. Dr. Quack and Uncle Chuck stiffened as Shadow wore a smirk and Sonic stepped back to allow her better aim at the target.

"You heard the nice young lady, doctor." Shadow smirk, gesturing to Amy. "I suggest you go along with her orders."

The duck looked over at Charles for assistance. The old blue hedgehog shrugged and waved him on.

He sighed with regret. "Very well, to put it simply, Nickolas isn't Mobian. He's something else, I'm just not sure what." He stated.

"Something else like what?" Tails asked from his seat. He was leaned over in it. Wrapping his hands in bandages, he looked up at them. He already had Eggman's Egg Mobile explode with him it. He needed a doctor's attention, yet the only doctor was being threatened to be quished by a bipolar pink hedgehog and the two fastest things alive where egging her on. Needless to say, Tails was the only one out of the loop that was being mature about it. And he was moody.

"Well, when I took DNA samples to see if anyone had filed a missing persons report on him. I found out that he has someone else's DNA. Plus there are nanites in the blood. So whatever Nickolas is, he's both robotic and Mobian. Or at least a robot with a Mobian skin. If you get what I'm saying."

"Who's DNA does he have?" Tails questioned. His glare at this moment was colder then Shadow's. Everyone could feel the room's temperature dropping several degrees.

"He has Sonic's DNA." Dr. Quack admitted slowly.

"WHAT!" Sonic yelled.

"We believe he may be the imposter Sonic that was commenting crimes the other day." Dr. Quack explain. "My guess is when Shadow chaos blasted the museum that the fall he endured, plus several tons of rubble falling on him damaged his memory banks and completely wiped them. He remembers nothing. As far as he knows, he's a Mobian just like all of us."

"So, my guess is that he belongs to Eggman, and that Eggman was sending out a homing/tracking beacon?" Tails raised an eye brow.

"I believe so, yes." The duck answered.

"And you called Uncle Chuck to help you figure out what to do with Nickolas?" Tails pointed to the old hedgehog, who didn't seem too shocked.

Uncle Chuck nodded. "We figured that if we can somehow restore all of his memories, and that if we can keep him on our side, we can ask him to tell us what Eggman has been up too, even help us fight him." Uncle Chuck explained.

Shadow glared at him. It was simple nice talk, true. But to Shadow the Hedgehog, it sounded as if they were just going to use him as a weapon. This was not sitting well with him.

"You can't do that him!" Amy yelled. Apparently, she wasn't happy with this thought either. "It sounds to me like you're just going to use Nickolas as a weapon. Besides, Eggman is a terrible person! Why should we make him remember whatever cruelty that man put him through!" Sonic stepped back some more. He knew Amy was going to blow soon.

"Amy, calm down." Uncle Chuck said holding up his hands. "We were going to ask you before we did anything anyway."

"Why's that?" Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Simple," Chuck stated, "Nickolas trust Amy the most. He most likely thinks of her as a mother figure. He's more likely to listen to her and take her word over ours."

Amy lowered her hammer. "I still think this is a bad idea." Amy stated taking a deep breath. "But I say we explain this to Nickolas and let him chose. But if any one hurts him, it's your heads and the one who did the hurting!" Amy stated, pointing her hammer at Uncle Chuck and Dr. Quack.

"Well, let's go get him." Sonic said opening the door and freezing. "Um…. Hi! How long have you been standing there?"

Sonic's body blocked everyone view of who was standing there.

Sonic, however, had the tough job, staring into the eyes of a blue hedgehog boy who looked very confused and was probably about to cry. They both stood completely still for nearly 5 minutes. He held up his tray to show Sonic.

"You all… were gone for a very long time. So I… made lunch." He stammered as he held up a tray of chili dogs to Sonic. "May I… come in?" He asked with big round eyes.

"Sure!" Sonic said stepped aside for Nickolas to come in. The Blue Blur looked directly at Amy. "_I think he heard us._" He mouthed and gestured her to do her thing.

"Hi Nickolas!" Amy greeted sweetly. "How are you feeling?" She asked as Nickolas sat the tray on the table.

"I'm okay." He answered. "Is everything that mister Quack said true though?" He asked. His face screamed '_I'm-so-going-to-break-down-crying_".

"Sadly, yes." Amy answered truthfully. "But you're still Nickolas okay. We won't let Eggman hurt you."

"Okay." Nickolas nodded. He pointed to the tray. "I read the cook book in Mister Uncle Chuck's kitchen. This recipe was highlighted. So I figured this was the most well liked one."

"You snuck into my Unc's kitchen and made all of that?" Sonic asked. The plate was piled high with chili dogs.

Nickolas nodded happily. "The recipe said that it takes 100 to feed 1. Since we have 7 people, I made 700!" He said with a large smile.

"What did I tell you about using a stove without someone there?" Amy began to nag.

"But Amy, I didn't use the stove." He stated. Amy sighed with relief. "I used the grill!" Amy jolted and stiffened.

"You did what?" She questioned.

"You never said anything about the grill." Nickolas stated childishly.

"He has you there." Sonic snickered. "You should've worded your sentence differently."

Amy held out her hammer. "Don't make me use this." She growled.

Nickolas instinctively crawled backwards and into the two tailed fox. His eyes as big as saucers. As his back touched Tails's leg, he looked up. "Hello Mister Tails." He said politely and then jumped up. "What at happened to you?" He asked examining his wounds.

Tails's eyes narrowed. He hadn't been introduced to Nickolas yet.

[][][][][][][][][][

_**20.08.2011 Deathy: **_Okay, I haven't written for this in a while. It's like 10:46am. Me, my mom, and my grandpa are the only ones up. Plus, I woke up at 5am and I realize that I fell asleep with my contacts in like an idiot. Anyway, I'm about to have fun with this. Will Nickolas stay Nickolas or go back to being Metal Sonic? Hmm… I don't know. Please READ & REVIEW!


	9. New Plan  Shadow's Meds

_**Memory Less Double**_

_**Chapter 9: New Plan / Shadow's Meds**_

_**8/21/2011 [8:11am] Deathy: **_Hi guys! I can't believe I wrote this many chapters! Thank you Sagpaga for adding this to you fav story list and for reviewing! Yes! I do love to make you laugh in my fanfics! In my original works, however, you wouldn't laugh at. Weird how I write in 2 different styles for fanfics and original work. Very odd. And thank you Riflemen526 for reviewing! Yay! Thank you for pointing out the "keeper of the spare tire". My sister and I have been buying the archives, and we love the names they give Robotink/Eggman. I feel it describes them more. I haven't done any of those old names in a while. I'll have to get back to it in this one! And thank you for adding this to your fav story list as well! And to your story list too! Wow, you sure are awesome! I'm writing this while checking my email. No let's do it to it!

_**Disclaimer: **_Where is the Lord of the Lard?

[][][][][][][][][][][

Tails's eyes narrowed. He hadn't been introduced to Nickolas yet. "Robuttink's egg mobile exploded with me in it." He answered.

"Oh my!" He said. "Why isn't Mister Quack treating you?"

Tails smirked. "He's very busy answering questions. Could you help me though?" Tails said with a sweet smile. Sonic noticed this. He gave Tails a glare. The blue blur knew that his two tailed buddy was up to something. Tails waved his best friend away. "There's a medical book on that book shelf. It should help."

"Okay!" Nickolas said, eager to please. He came back with it a moment later and opened it up to a good page. He began to help bandage up the hurt fox.

"So do you like it here in Knothole, Nickolas?" Tails questioned.

"Yes! It's very nice!" He answered. "I especially love all of the pretty flowers."

"That's wonderful." Tails replied. Tails went on to ask him so every day questions as the others began to pay less and less attention to them and go on with questioning the old duck doctor. When their attention was fully off of them, the orange fox leaned in close to Nickolas.

"You began remembering earlier didn't you?" He asked in a whisper. His voice was stern and assertive. Nickolas wasn't going to get away easily.

"Unfortunately." He answered back in a whisper. "You're still hurt. It's all my fault."

"No it's not." Tails assured him. "It's the lord of the lard's fault."

Nickolas sneakered. "So it was you all of us bots were talking to on the computers." He began. "We always presumed that it was another bot. but I did always have this feeling."

"I'm a good sneak, huh?" Tails stated.  
>"Very." Nickolas said, loosening up.<p>

"Don't worry." The fox assured. "I won't tell."

"Thank you." Nickolas said with a smile.

"But you will sooner or later." Tails nagged. "Head up, I would start with Amy, and be gentle. Very gentle."

"Point taken." Nickolas replied, looking at Amy's hammer from the corner of his eye.

"So what do you like to do in your spare time?" Tails asked, no longer whispering.

"I'm not really sure yet." Nickolas answered honestly.

"Well, why don't you race Sonic and Shadow later?" Tails suggested. "After all, you know the deal."

Nickolas nodded. "And if I don't like it as much as them?"

"Try something else." Tails stated. "You seem to like cooking."

"Much to Amy's protest." Nickolas laughed. "But it is fun."

"You seem to like flowers too." Tails pointed out. "Why not try gardening too? You can like to do several things, you know."

"That sounds like fun!" Nickolas said with joy. "What do you like to do, Mister Tails?"

"First off," Tails began. "I don't like to be called 'Mister Tails'. Just call me Tails. I like to do a lot of things. Most of them involve tinker with something or flying."

"Really? Is that all?" Nickolas questioned. He knew better than to buy that. "Surely you like to do some other things too!" He finished wrapping the bandage on the fox's arm. He pointed to the tray of chili dogs that everyone was now munching on. The orange fox nodded. Nickolas handed him one on a plate and one for him.

"Are you two playing nice?" Amy asked. She knew how devilish Tails can be at points.

"Yes, Amy. We're being good boys." Tails answered.

"So, Nickolas, what all do you understand of what Dr. Quack is saying?" Amy asked. She didn't want to feed around the bush with the pour boy any longer.

"Most of it." Nickolas answered. "When you guys came in here to talk, I got bored, and well… I walked into a wall." He said taking a bite out of his food. I began to remember a little bit, but not much." He admitted taking a bite out of his hot dog. "Do chili dogs usually taste like this?" He asked. "I'm not sure if I cooked it right."

Sonic raised an eye brow at how calm Nickolas was about this. "The chili dogs are fine Nickolas." He answered. "Though I must ask, why are you so concerned about if you did it right?"

"I don't want to get in trouble." He answered truthfully. "The keeper of the spare tire yells all the time. I don't want to be yelled by any of you."

"We're not Eggman." Amy assured him. "None of us will yell at you."

"Except maybe Knuckles, but he yells at everyone." Shadow said sitting in a chair. He wasn't eating any of the hot dogs.

"That explains _his _behavior." Nickolas sighed. He looked at Shadow. "Are you not hungry Shadow?" He asked tilting his head. "Or do you not like chili dogs?"

Shadow gave him a weird look. "I'm fine." He replied. Nickolas put his hands on his hips like a nagging mother.

"Don't give me that." He ordered. "Do you still have that eating… 'problem'?" He asked delicately.

Shadow gave him a glare. "Do you want another case of amnesia?" Shadow growled.

Nickolas rolled his eyes. "Brat." He huffed. "I'll go make you something else. When I come back, you're going to eat it. We can't afford to have you passing out on us." He stated leaving the room. "I'll be back with a sandwich and fries." He called back to Shadow, who laid his head back on the chair.

"I hate doctors." Shadow mumbled as he shut his eyes tight. Sonic sneakered. Shadow sat up straight. He looked around the room for a throw-able object. He reached over and grabbed it. Pulling his arm back, he threw the chili dog at Sonic at super speed. _SPLAT!_ "Don't laugh at my misery." He ordered.

Sonic sat there – stunned.

Nickolas came back in with a sandwich and fries. He then looked over at the still stunned blue blur. He raised an eye brow and looked at the black hedgehog who was sitting in his chair, staring at the ceiling. Everyone else was also stunned by Shadow's behavior. Except Tails, who was smirking and holding back a laugh.

Nickolas sat the tray down. He stood in front of Shadow. "Ahem." He coughed to get the boy's attention. Shadow opened one eye and looked at Nickolas. "Shadow," He began with a stern voice. "Are you have behavior problems again?"

"No." Shadow answered quickly sitting up.

Nickolas crossed his arms. He leaned into Shadow. He pressed his hand against his forehead. "You haven't been taking your meds." He stated. "No wonder you're behaving this way. Who are you staying with?"

"Omega. And I don't need meds." Shadow denied.

Nickolas sighed and shook his head. "Shadow. Shadow. Shadow." He sighed. "We both lived with the doctor. We both know. Now they're very confused right now. So I suggest that you get the sandwich and fries I made you, and then we're going to go somewhere and have a talk. And no more throwing food, young man. I thought you would stop doing that." Shadow looked at his feet.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He denied.

"Sure you don't." He grabbed a rag and handed it to Amy. "Do you want to help clean the food off of Sonic's face?" He asked. Amy took it and nodded. He handed one to Sonic. "Here you go." He sat back down in his seat and continued eating. He glared at Shadow. Shadow noticed this and reluctantly started eating.

After 30 minutes, the room turned back to normal.

In a far off location, the Round One was plotting. Since, Metal Sonic was now memory less. He wouldn't be useful. Plus, the rodent and his lackeys didn't seem to know. He began brewing a plan. An evil sinister plan. He grabbed the scientific container that sat in front of him. Inside it was the key to his plan. It was time to ruin someone else's name. He pressed the button to the inner com.

Nickolas stood outside with Shadow. The black hedgehog didn't want to be there.

"I want you to call Omega." Nickolas stated. Shadow gave him a weird look. "That insane pyro needs to hear this too."

Shadow did as Nickolas requested. "This reminds me of when I was living with Eggman. We all went behind his back. I never understood it."

"He may have created us, but he never appreciates us. No one really." Nickolas said with a said expression.

"You hoped that he would." Shadow noticed. "That's all that you wanted."

"Don't pity me." Nickolas ordered.

Omega walked up to Shadow. "You called me Shadow." He looked over at Nickolas. "Who is this fuzzy creature?"

"Hello, E-123 Omega." Nickolas greeted. "I'm Nickolas. You used to know me though as Metal Sonic."

Omega stepped back and looked at Shadow in disbelief.

"He's not lying." Shadow assured him. "Eggman turned him into this so that he could frame Sonic. He got amnesia and met Amy. He's memory has returned, but he's on our side."

"Understood." Omega said, lowering his shooting arm.

"Now, let's get down to business." Nickolas began. "Shadow is sick again from not taking his meds. We all know that you're… How should I say this?"

"He is emotionally unstable." Omega answered him.

"I am not!" Shadow denied.

"Yes you are, Shadow. Stop lying to yourself." Nickolas stated. "You also don't eat when you should. Your body is becoming weak from all this. We've talked about this. All of us."

"I hate doctors." The black hedgehog mumbled.

"We know." Nickolas sighed. "I'm just concerned. We shared a room, remember. You talk in your sleep."

The ultimate life form instantly looked at the ground; his muzzle turning a deep red color.

"I thought he was taking them on his own. I guess I should be more observant."

"That would be helpful." Nickolas replied. "But, what I want to know is why. Why are you not taking it like you usually do? The eating issue was always a problem. But your meds?"

Nickolas stared Shadow down. The black hedgehog stood nervously as he crossed his arms. He didn't want to be there. This conversation was too awkward.

"Shadow?" Omega questioned.

"I don't want to talk about this." He finally answered.

"I'm sorry." Nickolas said putting his hand on his shoulder. "But if you're not taking your meds, I want to know your reasons. If we don't get a reason, we'll probably force you take your meds." Nickolas explained.

Shadow sighed. "I just don't see what I have to take hormone medicine simply because my hormone levels seem to be too low or too high. Or I tend to act too emotional when I'm off of them. No one here has to take medicine like that. They just deal with their emotional issues. Why can't I? Why am I not allowed to be emotional at times? It's no fair!" Shadow yelled as he curled up into ball on the ground.

Nickolas sighed. "I had a feeling this was the problem." He sat down beside the black hedgehog and began patting his back. "The O' So Round One put you on that so he could better keep you under control. Let's face it; you do tend to be over emotional at times. Remember the time when we were celebrating Halloween? One of the E-series played a prank on you. You wouldn't go to the training area for a month."

"Zigma was mean." Shadow stated rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, but you did get to annihilate him in flames!" Omega said with joy. "I wish I could've done that."

Shadow began to laugh. "He deserved it."

"Now, that you're laughing, can we talk about your eating habits?" Nickolas began.

"I'm just not hungry." Shadow defended.

"You also have a fear of chili." Nickolas stated. "It's because of Eggman, isn't it?"

Shadow's eye began to twitch. "He placed a fake hand in the chili. I thought I was eating someone! You would've freaked out too!"

"I know, but you're going to have to get over it." Nickolas stated. "So why not come by? I'll be staying with Miss Amy for a while. I could make you something yummy. She's been teaching me how to cook. I'll probably get a job and move out as soon as possible. So when I get my own place, you can come by any time. You too Omega. Being Mobian is so weird though." Nickolas began to ramble. Shadow and the giant mecha exchanged looks. The black hedgehog put his hand over the rambling hedgehog's mouth.

"We get it. Just take it one step at a time." Shadow laughed.

"Sorry." Nickolas said nervously. "But this is all so crazy. I have to learn a lot of things. And do well at whatever work I'll be doing. Then I have to worry about Robotink."

"Listen." Shadow said. "We won't let the Lord of Lard get you. So don't even bother about that. Right now though, Amy probably thinks I've chaos blasted you again and placed you in a ditch. So we best gets back."

"Why would Amy care?" Omega asked.

"She thinks of him as her kid. No one can touch him." Shadow teased.

"Oh shut it!" Nickolas said. "She does not."

"True. She always helping people. But you did look at her like she was your mommy."

"I did not!" Nickolas denied.

"Yes you did!" Shadow teased. "After all, you were lost and didn't remember anything. Amy even said that you kept calling her 'angel' when you first meet her."

"Shut up." Nickolas said punching Shadow's arm. "Though I do wonder, can we adopt Amy as a sister?"

"I like that idea!" Shadow agreed. "What do you think Omega?"

Omega looked down at the two scheming hedgehogs. "This isn't the first time that you two have thought of adopting Amy as a sister. You still can't do it."

"Aw! Come on!" Shadow whined. "Why not?"

"One. Gamma isn't here to back this up. And two. You're all nuts. Just because she's nice to most of us even though Eggman created us, doesn't mean that she'll want to be our sister. Plus, do you want a sister who has a crush on Sonic the Hedgehog?" Omega stated as they began walking back to the house.

"You're no fun." They pouted.

Just as the house, which was Tails's workshop, came into view. Something latched on to Nickolas's neck. All the air left him as the other two jumped back in shock.

[][][][][][][]][][  
><em><span><strong>21.08.2011 Deathy: <strong>_I added something in here to make it more interesting. What do you think it is? Whoever guesses it right gets a hug! And a cookie! So please READ AND REVIEW!


	10. Tilly

_**Memory Less Double:**_

_**Chapter 10: Tilly**_

_**.20.8.2011 [2:08pm] Deathy: **_I hope you're enjoying this. I'm going to have a special surprise for all of you have read my previous works soon. 2 weeks tops. But until then, I'll try to finish this and demons up. I got bored of drawing frames for my animation medley. I'm working on Manic's animation sequence. Thank you Riflemen526 for reviewing! I'm trying to use all of the different 'Robotink' names. But I can't remember them all. I'm a failure. Thank you MetalSnipertheHedgehog for reviewing! You really brightened my day by a thousand degrees.

_**Disclaimer: **_Hi.

[][][][][][][][][][]][][]]

Just as the house, which was Tails's workshop, came into view. Something latched on to Nickolas's neck. All the air left him as the other two jumped back in shock.

"I thought I would never find you!" A high pitch voice squealed. Their eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Identify yourself furry creature?" Omega ordered as he pointed his blaster at the one holding on to Nickolas.

"Oh, Omega!" the person said with glee. "I'm so happy to see you!" Letting go of Nickolas, the child hugged him. "How long has it been?" The things tails spun happily around it.

"You look like Tails, but you're not him." Shadow said with a confused look. "Who are you?"

The two tailed fox smiled. "Shadow!" The kid squealed. "I'm so happy to see you too!" the kid hugged him too. "How have you guys been?" the kid asked happily.

"Who are you?" Nickolas yelled at the kid. "We don't know who you are. Tell us!"

The kid stopped in its rambling. Looking up at him with big round eyes, the two tail fox looked as if it would cry.

"You can't tell?" its lip quivered. "I guess I shouldn't have done that. He did say that you didn't remember. It's just… just… just that…." The child began to cry.

"Okay. Just calm down." Shadow said. "Why don't we take you to Tails's workshop where you can calm down? Eat something, maybe drink some tea? And get some clothes." He added as the two tailed fox stood naked in front of them. "Then you can explain to us what's going on. Okay?"

"Okie Dokie!" the child laughed as it followed them to Tails's workshop.

"How are we going to explain this?" Nickolas questioned Shadow.

"Wing it." Shadow stated as he slowly opened the door. "They're all still here. Crud." He turned to Nickolas. "I think I have to get back to GUN soon."

"No you don't." Omega answered as they stepped inside.

"How was your talk?" Amy asked. "Shadow didn't hurt you, did he?" She looked at Nickolas.

"No Amy. Though on our way back we ran into some…one who decided to follow us back here." He said as he waved the person to come in.

"This place is really big!" The kid said skipping into the living room. "And this is Tails's workshop?" Everyone else tilted their heads.

"Nickolas," Amy began. "Who is this?"

"No clue." He answered honestly.

"You don't know who she is and you brought her here!" Amy yelled.

"Oh, hello!" She greeted as she began to walk around.

"She knows who all of us are." Shadow stated. "Could you just put some clothes on her?"

Amy crossed her arms. "Honey, where are your clothes?"

"Clothes?" She tilted her head. "He put me in some machine. When I go up, he screamed and left. Saying something about me being a failure. I just walked out of the base and then I found you guys!" She jumped with glee.

"Who do you mean by he?" Amy asked.

"Why the keeper of the spare tire of course!" She smiled.

"What's your name?" Amy asked.

"My name? I'm the Tails Doll." She answered. "That's what Eggman and you all called me. But the other bots called me Tilly!"

Nickolas face palmed. "He created you and he never knew." He shook his head. He looked at Amy. "Put clothes on her please." He asked.

Amy nodded. "Would you like us to call you Tilly?"

"Yes please!" She answered as she continued to look around.

"Very well, Tilly. Will you come with me so that we can put some clothes on you?"

"Okie Dokie!" She said following Amy to another room.

"How did we not realize it was Tilly?" Nickolas asked.

"Don't look at me. I thought that wacko was dead!" Shadow said holding up his hands.

"I didn't think Eggman would use her ever again." Omega defended himself.

"True. She is unstable." Nickolas noted.

"Why is the Tails Doll a girl?" Sonic asked.

"Tilly, is a girl. Because she's a girl." Nickolas stated. "I'm not really sure. I just accepted it."

"Why would Eggman use her though?" Tails asked trying to rid his mind of Tilly's nude body from his mind.

"Well, Tilly was meant to be the double ganger of Tails. But she didn't come out right."

"And the doctor never knew that Tilly was a she." Shadow stated. "And you know what they say, ignorance is bliss. So none of us ever said anything."

"Wait, Shadow you… knew?" Sonic questioned.

"I used to work for the doctor." Shadow defended. "I met all of the robots that he had at the time. Including Nickolas."

"We had to share a sleeping quarters." Nickolas remembered. "It's not easy. Especially when he wakes up in the middle of the night and begins shooting randomly at anything that moves. Or in his case, the coat rack." Nickolas shot the ebony hedgehog a glare.

"What!" Shadow questioned. "There was a bug on it."

"Sure there was Shadow." He said as he patted his back. "Just as you were right about there being a monster under the bed."

Shadow glared at him. "I hate you." Nickolas smiled as he sat down.

"That may be so. But you're so much fun to tease!" He said poking fun.

Sonic began laughing. "Shadow believing in a monster under the bed? You've got to be kidding me! Shadow would never do that."

"Thank you!" Shadow said to Sonic. "Plus, I'm not the one who screams at the site of blood."

"Dude, you came in and laid down to go to sleep with a bullet hole in your torso!" Nickolas yelled at him. "Who goes out, gets shot, comes home, and then lays down in his bed to sleep! Anyone would scream at the site of that! Plus, you still haven't told me how you got shot."

"What are you two arguing about now?" a high pitch voice questioned. "You two are almost always fighting." Tilly skipped around the room. "Yet you get along so well. Why is that?"

"They're males." Omega answered simply. "You can't possibly understand."

"That's for sure." She said looking around. "What are all of these things?" she asked, pointing at the pictures.

"They're photos." Amy answered.

"Photos?" Tilly repeated. "Oh, now I remember! Who are these people in the photos? I see Tails, but I don't know these other 3 people.

"That's my family." Tails answered hesitantly.

"How are they related to you? What are their names?" She asked hopping up and down.

"Tilly likes to know everything she can." Nickolas stated as Tilly looked at the other photos.

"Nice to know." Tails stated. "That's my mom, and that's my dad, and that's my uncle."

"Names?" She asked.

"Rosemary, Amadeus, and Merlin." Tails replied. Tilly then continued to skip around the rest of the living room. "What's through this passage way?" She asked pointing to the kitchen.

"That's the kitchen. You know? Where we eat." Tails answered.

"Wow! Your kitchen is so pretty!" She marveled. "The chubby one's kitchen is a total mess!" she said skipping around.

"Why do you keep skipping?" Tails asked. "Surely this isn't all that exciting."

"I can't walk straight with these legs." She stated simply. "I tried and fell on my face."

"Why don't you try again? Only a slower pace maybe." Tails suggested. "People are going to think that there is something wrong with you if you skip everywhere."

"Okay." Tilly said as she stopped moving. Her standing was very unbalanced. "How do I start?"

"Just put one foot in front of the other." Tails explained.

"Okie Dokie!" She said as she did so. She soon fell. Her face hit the table hard. She began to roll over on the floor crying. "It hurts!" She bawled looking at Nickolas. "Brother!" she jumped on his lap and began crying. "I can't do it! I can't walk to save my life!" She cried.

Nickolas rolled his eyes. "It's okay. You just need practice." He said as he patted her back. She continued to wail. Nickolas stared at the ceiling. "Feel free to stop crying at any moment." He hinted.

"But brother," she pouted looking at him. "My mouth hurts." She pulled back to look Nickolas in the face. Her mouth was bleeding. Nickolas's eyes bugged out of his head as he screamed and jumped into Amy's arms. "BLOOOODDDD!" He cried, hugging Amy for dear life. Shadow came over and looked at Tilly.

"It's just a busted lip." He stated. "It'll heal in time." He patted Tilly on the head. "Would you like something cold to make it better?" He asked her.

"Will it make the pain go away?" She asked.

"It sure will." Shadow assured her with a sweet tone. Rouge, who had been sent to check up on him several hours earlier, gritted her teeth.

"_Why is he being so sweet to her?_" She thought.

"Yes please Uncle Shadow." She sniffled. "Would something cold make brother better too?"

"I'm not sure." Shadow said walking away. "Tails, I'm going to get something out of your fridge."

"Like you were going to go to a store?" Tails asked sarcastically. Shadow opened the fridge and screamed.

"Tails, how on earth do you live?" He yelled at the two tailed fox.

"It's called fast food diet!" Tails laughed. "It only cost a dollar!"

"Wonderful." Shadow sighed. "Do you have anything cold that's edible in your freezer? I'm afraid to open it."

"I'm not sure." Tails began to think. "Oh! I have just the thing." Tails opened a door that everyone thought was a hallway closet. Turns out it was a hidden elevator. Did the house come with that? Or did he add it in? He hopped in a pressed a button. "Be back in sec!" He said as the elevator door closed.

Tilly sat there with Shadow wiping blood off her lip as Nickolas clung to Amy for dear life.

Tails came back up a few minutes later.

"Tilly, do you like yogurt?" Tails said holding a thing of blueberry yogurt.

"What's that?" She asked.

"It's food. And it's yummy." Shadow answered. "It'll also help your busted lip feel better."

"Good, you were pressing that rag too hard on my lip, Uncle Shadow. It was starting to go numb." She said happily.

"But was it hurt?" Shadow mused.

"No sir." She said as Tails handed her the yogurt and a spoon. "Uncle, how do I eat this?" She asked.

Shadow opened it, put some on the spoon for her. "Now put it in your mouth." He told her. She did so.

"Uncle Shadow! This stuff is yummy!" She said eating more. "Hmmm…. Would you like some Uncle Shadow?"

"No thank you. Just eat your yogurt." He told her.

"I have a question." Rouge spoke up. "Why is Tilly calling you 'Uncle'?"

"It's very confusing." Shadow stated. "Nickolas, do you think you could let go of Amy for 5 seconds to explain?"

Nickolas glare at him and released Amy. "It goes like this. All of us who were created by Robotink are brothers and sisters. Since Shadow was created by Robotink's grandfather, Gerald, we consider him as our uncle. Simply because he won't allow us to call him grandpa." Nickolas looked over at Shadow, who shot him a glare.

"That's amusing." Rouge smirked. "Shadow doesn't like to be called old?"

"I've been frozen for 50 years. I'm younger then you think." Shadow stated.

"Yeah right!" Rouge laughed.

"How old are you Rouge?" Shadow asked with a smirk.

"That is such a rude question to ask!" Rouge accused him.

"He could've asked Omega. Then he would say your actual age aloud." Nickolas stated sitting down on the couch beside Tilly.

"Well, I'm just glad that you're not screaming anymore." Tilly stated as she took a bit of yogurt. "You know it's bad to scream at every little scratch right?"

"How about this, why on Mobius are you here?" he asked in a stern tone.

[][][][][][][][

_**26.9.2011 Deathy:**_ okay, it's been forever since I wrote for this! Why is that? Other insane fanfic ideas in my head. That's what. This one has been getting jipped. As well as demons. I've made some more animations though. I now have animations of James from Pokemon. And I'm working on a MilesXRosy animation right now. You're more than welcome to give me ideas for animations. I find it fun and I would love the practice/challenge of it. I've also transferred schools, so yeah, I've been busy and kind of forgot about this fanfic. I'll try to get on the ball soon! Thank you Sonicxjones for adding this to your story alert! Thank you The Chuckinator for adding this to your fav story list! Please READ & REVIEW everyone!


	11. The Real One

_**Memory Less Double**_

_**Chapter 11: The Real One**_

_**1/31/2012 Deathy: **_ I haven't wrote for this since September, so I'm going to get on with this. I'll actually be correcting something in this one. Just to throw things out of whack! Thank you Tamara the Hybridian for adding this to your fav story list! And on the same day that I begin writing it again! Wow! You're way past cool! Thank you S.R.457 for reviewing! Sorry it takes so long to update this one. Thank you S.R.457 for adding this to your story alert list, and for adding this to your fav story list.

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but insane ideas.

[][][][][][][][

Tilly thought for a moment. What was she there for again? "Oh! Now I remember!" She said, hopping up and down with joy. "The doctor-"

_**BANG!**_ A loud sound resonated from above them. Everyone looked up as they tilted their heads.

"What's that?" the little girl asked as she tilted her head.

"Tails?" Sonic asked, looking at his little buddy, who stared up at the ceiling. Everyone's eyes were on the two tailed fox.

"Huh?" Was the fox's one word reply.

"What was that?" The blue hedgehog asked.

The fox shrugged. He wasn't very sure either. "I'll go see if I can find what made that noise." He got up and went to his elevator closet.

Once up in the attic, the orange fox looked around the dusty area filled with old boxes. He couldn't remember the last time he had come up here. It might of when he finally took the Christmas decoration down after four years of being up year round during last Fourth of July. He shrugged as he abandoned that train of thought. The fox walked around slowly, his baby blues scrutinizing every shadow and dust particle that they could see. His ears twitched as they picked up at slight scurrying sound.

"Who's there?" He ordered, whipping around on his heels. "Come out now!" He sounded scary. The fox even scared himself. "Listen, I won't hurt you okay." He assured, speaking in a sweet tone. "Just come on out. It's not safe to be up here in this attic."

"Promise?" A soft voice asked. It sounded as if they had been crying. Tails couldn't distinguish if it was a boy or girl. It sounded like a scared little kid.

"I promise. I won't hurt you." He vowed, holding up one hand with the other on his chest. "Are you hungry?"

"Hungry? What's that?" the voice sounded totally confused.

"You know, do you want something to eat? Food." The fox tried his best to explain it to, what he was sure was a small child. "Come on out, and I'll take you down stairs and make you something to eat."

"May I take my coloring book with me?" The voice nervously asked.

"Yes, you may. I have some crayons down stairs too. You can use them if you like." The two tailed fox offered.

"I would like that." The voice broke as if it was crying again.

Tails slowly crept closer. "All you have to do is come out." He told the child.

"Okay." The voice agreed. "I'll come out now." The child slowly crawled out from under several extremely old boxes that had been placed there eons ago. The child had made a fort of them. How did Tails not notice this when he packed the Christmas decorations up here? The fox's mouth dropped at the sight of who stood in front of him.

"How?" He mumbled over and over the whole time until he got to the living room. "How?"

The elevator door opened and everyone gasped at the sight before them. Omega kept looking back and forth in confusion. Shadow's brain apparently couldn't comprehend what was going on because he fainted. Nicholas nagged him going, "This is what happens when you don't eat!" Then he, himself, passed out from overwhelming confusion. The others began to ramble off a bunch of questions at once that no one could possibly understand through all the chaos. Tilly smiled at the familiar form.

"Hello, twin brother!" She greeted. "So this is where you ran off to after the Round One yelled at you?"

The small robotic Tails Doll nodded. "I'm sorry, I forgot to bring you with me."

"It's okay!" Tilly waved her hand to dismiss the issue. I'm pretty sure it would be hard to explain two Tails Dolls. Especially when the doctor only made one." She laughed as she looked down at Shadow and Nicholas. "Though I guess we're going to have to explain now."

The Tails Doll nodded. "Does this mean that he is going to polish off that scary big robotizer again?"

"I don't know. I think he just wants to make counter parts good enough to frame them so that they look bad and he looks good." She replied. She grabbed Shadow and Nicholas by their arms and tried to pull them up. She was too weak. She pouted as she looked at them. Who should she help first?

Amy Rose came to the rescue and sat Nicholas up on the couch and then Shadow. "There we go!" Amy beamed. "Though, I am curious why are there two Tails Dolls?"

"We should wake them up first." Tilly stated. "After all, I don't want to be stuck explaining the same thing over and over." She began shaking their shoulders. "Wakey! Wakey!" She called. "It's time to get up."

"We could use Sonic's shoe to wake them up?" Tails suggested with happy delight.

"NO!" The two hedgehogs screamed, jolting up like two bolts of lightning. Everyone laughed at this violent reaction, except, of course, Sonic the Hedgehog. The hero of Mobius found no amusement in this joke.

"Good, you're awake!" Tilly smiled. "We'll explain why there are two Tails Dolls now!" She got up and skipped over to the Tails Doll and picked it up. "You start, okay!" She instructed as she skipped back to her seat on the couch. She smiled down at the old, dusty doll which gripped on nervously to an old coloring book.

"I am the first and original Tails Doll." The robot began. "None of the others really like me that much. Apparently a rumor got started that I'm the seed of all evil. I got lonely. So I found some of the Keeper of the Spare Tire's tools. I'm the one who made Tilly. I wanted someone to play with. So I made another me, but I made sure to make her a she so we could tell the difference. Doctor Blubber never noticed though, so we didn't bother telling anyone that there were two of us."

"Yep!" Tilly nodded. "But one day, the Lord of Lard went on one of his angry rampages and yelled at Tails Doll. He got so sad and scared of the doctor that he ran away. He must've come to your workshop and hid in your attic. Right?" She looked down at the Tails Doll expectantly.

"Actually, I found a box full of coloring books. I hopped inside it and began coloring in them with an old box of crayons. Sonic packed me up inside the box without even noticing. I just now got out of the box. It's a good thing too; it's almost time for my oil change. But it seems that the doctor has been very busy." He looked over Tilly and Nicholas, who stared at him with a confused looked. The Tails Doll leaned in close. "You're Metal Sonic?" He questioned. "I heard that you were all tough and stuff. Why did you scream like a girl earlier?"

Nicholas glared at the Tails Doll. Shadow tried his best to hide his obvious smirk, but the black hedgehog failed miserably at it. "Metal Sonic has a fear of blood." The ultimate life form teased.

"There's blood!" the small robot freaked out. "Save me Tilly!" He cried as he hugged his twin.

"There. There." She patted him. "It's okay. There's no blood any more. It's all gone."

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise." She nodded.

"I'm going to color my book now." The robot informed them. Tails went into his kitchen and opened the bread box he had. He pulled out a box of crayons and closed it. He handed it to Tails Doll, who was now happily sitting at a little kiddy table in a red plastic chair in the side of the room under the window. The Tails Doll just looked like an old stuff animal, who needed to be resewn, but Tails knew that there were robot parts under there that would need to be fix. The two tailed fox went back into the kitchen and made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He came back and placed it in front of the Tails Doll.

"Can you eat?" Tails asked. He made a promise that he kept, but it would be silly if the robot couldn't eat.

"I can try." The robot replied, pulling the plate to him.

"Why are you here again?" Nickolas asked, getting back on track.

"Oh, the doctor!" Tilly began. "He's trying to build a robotizer thingy magigie thing!"

"That's not good." Sonic jolted. "Where is this thing so we can destroy it?"

"It's at the base!" Tilly answered happily.

"Where's the base, Tilly?" Amy asked kindly.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"It's a couple of miles south west of here. He's hiding in the Mystic Ruins, I think." Nickolas stated. "I could find my way once I'm there. I'm good with geography."

"I'm not." Tilly laughed.

"Then let's go get Eggman!" Sonic cheered as he raced out to the Tornado. Tails following close behind him. The others followed quickly.

[][][][]][][

_**7/4/2012 Deathy: **_3;48pm Today is the 4th of July and also my nephew's birthday! So happy birthday to him! You are now seven years old and running around dressed like batman! The joys of my family. Again, I'm sorry that this took so long for me to type up. I have this bad habit of beginning and stopping. For which I apologize greatly. I was actually reminded of this story from someone who reviewed it saying, "Finish this!" and well, I'm happy to say. I shall try my best to finish this one and any others that I'm working on. So until I get another chapter typed, PLEASE READ & REVIEW!


	12. Big Battle! Traps, Trips, & Tumbles!

_**Memory Less Double **_

_**Chapter 12: Big Battle! Traps, Trips, & Tumbles!**_

_**7/4/2012 Deathy: **_4;15pm. So sorry that it's been so long since I've written anything. Thank you Jakeroo123 for reviewing! Thank you Tamara the Hybridian for reviewing! I shall hopefully reveal that later on in this chapter or the next. Thank you S.R.457 for reviewing!

_**Disclaimer:**_ An 18 month journey. Should it continue or end?

[][][][][][

They raced through the twisted forest. He had memorized the whole trek there. He took twists and turns to throw off the doctor's sensors. The others followed close behind. He couldn't lose them when he was Metal Sonic, so he knew they would be able to keep up with him easily. He could hear the wind rushing past him. He could feel it pushing against him. Pushing him back as if to warn him, but he didn't listen. He refused to hear the wind out.

He rushed into the base and skidded to a stop. It wasn't like the lord of lard to leave the front door wide open. He never was the kind of guy to leave a door unlock. Unless…

"Darn it!" Nickolas hit himself in the head with the palm of his hand. "TRAP! It's a trap!" He screamed to high heaven, but Sonic never listen to anything and no one else could hear him.

Once all of the suspected victims were where the keeper of the spare tire wanted them, he pressed a button happily. Doors slammed shut loudly. The ground vibrated from the rapid movement. Falling on their faces and backs from the earthquake, they struggled to get up on their feet. Robotnik appeared in his eggmobile; a broad toothy smile plastered on his face. The heroes glared up at him.

The doctor didn't waste any time diving head long into a long boring speech. He bragged about his victory and his plans for world domination. No one really cared much for it as they tried to stand on their feet. Nickolas crawled on the floor toward the wall. Using the wall as a prop, he clawed himself upward. He slowly shifted himself over to where a small control panel was. Dr. Eggman was a smart guy, no doubt about that. But he sure was rather harebrained to leave a small computer panel accessible on ground level where he was keeping his new found prisoners.

"_Poor father._" Nickolas thought. "_He will rage for hours when I turns off his earth shaking machine and we all would band together to give him a good butt kicking and after we would escape._" The thought gave Nickolas enough delight for him to chuckle silently. He reached the panel as fast as he could make it. He reached over to press a big red button which he was sure would be the Doctor's self-destruct button. He managed to press the button and fell over on to the panel. He struggled, pulling himself upward, trying to stand up straight. He pressed several buttons by accident. He wasn't sure what they did, but then again Nickolas didn't really care.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Eggman yelled. His face scrunching up, red like a cherry. Nickolas jolts some. Biting his lip, he implosively felt fear from his former master. He soon shook off the shock and turned to look at Sonic. The blue hedgehog was already up on feet and talking bigger. Sonic was such a taunter. Nickolas felt relieved for this. Sonic would surely defeat the evil dictator.

"Come on doc!" Sonic wagged a gloved index finger. "We all know that you're never going to be able to beat me!" The Hero of Mobius jumped into action as Robotnik called forth badniks to use as cannon fodder. Nickolas stumbled up to his feet. He needed to stand up straight. He wanted to get a hit in too. After all, everyone else was crunching and squashing the mindless drones like ants. He slipped on a spot of oil and fell backward onto the panel. He moaned in pain as his back collided with the sharp edge of the panel. He could feel something moist begin to go down his back. His hand falling backwards on the panel pushed down some button. He's vision blurred some as he saw the area surroundings begin to flash red. If he was epileptic he would've been having a seizer by now.

"EGAD!" Robotnik screamed. Sonic and the others began to panic a little. Eggman normally didn't freak out unless he was foiled, and as far as they knew, they hadn't ruined his schemes yet. "That blasted fool fell on the self-destruct button!"

Taking a mental head count, Sonic realized that Nicolas wasn't within their fighting ranks. Scanning over the room with one lime green eye, the blue hedgehog quickly found the unconscious hedgehog lying against the rectangular control panel. Sonic took in a sharp breath of shock. His hand was indeed on top of a giant read button which had the words "SELF-DESTRUCT" written around it. Nicolas was still. He seemed rigid. His eyes were still half open. They looked as if they had glazed over and didn't contain a soul. He was there, but he wasn't there. On closer inspection, Sonic noticed the drying dark red on the razor sharp edge of the panel. The edge was dug into his back. The red ooze raining down the side. It didn't care. Following the Newton's laws dutifully, it slowly crawled down the panel like a snail or tortoise.

Still continuing his fight with the badniks, he kept one eye focused on him. "_He didn't deserve that._" He thought. "_He had changed. He was changing. He finally tasted freedom. Why? Why? Why? He had finally changed. He didn't deserve that! He didn't! It's not fair!_" Drops of water threaten to escape from the hero's reddening eyes. He threw himself harder into the battle. Pushing back the emotions of pain, he had to focus on one thing – getting everyone else out alive.

Eggman began to panic. He didn't intend to die in his own base. It's not how he wanted to go. He wouldn't allow himself to be done in by his own creation. "_That ungrateful wretch!_" the doctor thought as he slammed his fist down on his keyboard. He began pressing numerous buttons. The red lights blaring in front of him weren't helping. "_I know this place is about to explode!_" He said internally to himself. "_Shut up and stop reminding me!_" He typed in a code that would gather his traitorous bots. Tilly and the original Tails Doll began to flip out. A grey canister like robot thing had fallen on top of them. It was adorn with a yellow push button on the top. Eggman's signature face and bushy mustache was spray painted in dark grey on the side. It resembles the ones that you find in Sonic video games where you save the flickies. He made sure that one captured Metal Sonic too. That snake was definitely going to get it. Eggman vowed to that one. Once all of his traitors were held captive, he punched in a code that sent his captive creations out of the base. He soon retreated as well. He had a backup base to head to. "Good bye Rodent!" He called with a wicked laugh. "Even your pesky, spiny self can't escape from this! So farewell! It was fun hating you!" He flew away in his eggmobile.

Sonic greeted his teeth. He was way past annoyed with his lifelong foe. He quickly spun dashed the think steel wall. Tearing it to shreds in his anxious anger. Everyone raced away from the house bomb as fast as they could. When all of them were safe and the base had exploded into a billion little pieces of scrap metal, they contemplated going after the doctor. Then they all realized what Sonic had realized while jousting with the badniks. Nicolas was dead. The blood that stained the pieces of what once was the control panel proved that. If that wasn't enough proof, then the cold, soulless look in his eyes was. Amy fell to her knees crying. Her emotions getting the better of her. Shadow hung his head. Omega was unreadable. Tails was in shock; he was having problems either processing the fact that Nicolas was dead, or he was too dumbfounded to accept it. Rouge hung her head, hugging herself for comfort. Knuckles bit his lip and clenched his fist; he seemed to accept it, but he hated. Cream clung to Cheese as they cried. Sonic didn't say a word. He didn't think it was right. It wasn't fair.

_It just wasn't fair._

_ My mind says as I feel the banging against my metal chest plate. He was yelling and screaming. They were threats and profanities. I'm accustomed to this. Why repair me? I wonder. If you don't like me, then why? If all I do is disappoint you, then why rebuild me? Why repair me and give me enhancements? All I ever wanted to make you proud. Make you praise me and say, "Great job!" A pat on the head maybe. You're my creator. My maker. My very reason for being. You're my father. So why is it, "DAD", if I can call you that, that you hate me so? Why hate and mistreat me? Why even revive me? Why not destroy me? Let me rot, rust, and gather dark, clumpy dust in the basement. You seem to hate me. Your voice carries such a disdain for my very existence. I wish I could be everything you wanted. I really did. Maybe then you would love me? Maybe? I guess not. _

_**BANG! CLANG!**_

_ Those sounds intensify. Your voice ever scornful. I overheard the long lecture and reprimanding that Tails Doll and Tilly received. It seems that the one you're giving me is a thousand times longer. Maybe it's because I am in need of such repair. I'm not even really online yet. But I hear you. I feel you. Why? I don't recall this happening before. It's weird. I wish I could gain your approval father. I really do._

_ But I breathed in a different air. I've seen a different light. The world I was in. The wonderland I was visited. I liked it there. Loved it even. If I can say the word love. I'm not sure if it's the right way to describe it. There were obstacles, yes. But there was an angel too. A brother. Friends. People I could get along with. People who accepted me. I love you creator. I really do. You are my god almost. Yet, praying to you is useless. My prayers have always fallen on your deaf ears. If I even so much as ask for another trip down the golden brick road, I am sure to ensue your vengeful wrath. _

_ Right now, I just want to make you proud. To make you happy you made me. I'm not sure how to accomplish this task. But I will find a way. Maybe if I succeed, you will praise me? Tell me I am worthy? Pat me on the head? Treat me kindly? Great me with a warm hello? Ensure me that I am not worthless garbage? That I can and am everything you've always wanted?_

_ I am torn apart now. Why? I don't understand. A part of me wants your acceptance. A kind smile and warm embrace form you. Another wants to venture away. Seek out that playground again and be one of __them__. There warmth and comfort surrounded me like a soft, fuzzy blanket. I was cared for. Whereas with you, I am abused and misused. Why do I feel so torn? Why do I feel so confused? Why do I feel so indecisive?_

_ I feel some liquid raining down. It's warm. Why is it warm? You're battering hits against my circuits persist. So what is this warming liquid I'm feeling? What is it? Why does it feel so familiar to me?_

Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik was grinding away the hours. Ranting and raving. He fiercely repaired his robot. Metal Sonic stiff robotic body laid before him on a metal table. He had turned the fake Tails Doll back to normal and sent it and the other Tails Doll into solitary confinement until he could figure out what to do with them a few moments, or hours, earlier. It was freezing in the room, but Eggman had too many plans of world domination that involved the hedgehog shaped bot to leave it stay a giant mess. He was currently rewiring all of the disobedient robot's circuits. He would reprogram the whole thing top to bottom. This was not going to repeat again. He soon noticed something leaking out of the corner of his glasses covered eyes. It was black and moving quickly. He lifted his head in annoyance at this face moving object. He soon realized what the substance was. It was sleek, black oil. It was often thin for oil, but very reflective. The source of the oil leakage, however, was extremely peculiar. The oil seemed to be steaming from Metal Sonic's eye sockets, as if they were tears.

_This world seems so big. Master is still raving. Apparently that devil blue hedgehog had hurt him again. I can't believe that demon destroyed one of Master's robots. Master is a genius! He can do anything! Something pings at this thought. What is that? It happens often and feels… oh what is the correct word… strange? I wish Master would give me a mission soon. He activated me a few days ago. He grumbles that it took him months to repair me. Strange, I do not remember being active before. My memory processors have no such data. Thus far, however, I am assigned to target practice of the blue rodent and cleaning. Something about the target dolls of the blue demon and his evil friends keep causing this strange pinging feeling. It just doesn't feel right. I often my eyes leaking oil. I ask Master about this, but he grumbles about a malfunction. Am I defective? Is that why Master has yet to send me to destroy this blue devil for him? If I destroy this Sonic, surely the Master will praise me? But Master hasn't ordered me to do so. Oh what should I do? I really want to remove the creature responsible for my Master's anguish, but if he hasn't ordered me to do so, will he be happy or upset that I acted on my own? I look at my claws and notice black gold on them. Oh great! I'm malfunctioning again! I can not make Master proud of me if I keep malfunctioning like this._

[][][][][][]

_**11/20/2012 Deathy:**_ It's 10:27pm and I finally got the urge to write for this again. So sorry that it took so long. I know some of you guys have been waiting on an update. I haven't written for this story in like what, 5 months? Frankly, I'm happy to be writing Sonic fanfics again. I've been writing a lot of FOP fanfic for my sister. So this is a nice break away from Cosmo's craziness. Thank you Mtgrief and Spottedfire-star for reviewing! I think I tried a different style with this chapter, so please let me know how I did. Please _**READ & REVIEW!**_


End file.
